Nakama Voice
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: After what seems to be a tramatizing moment for Luffy, a mysterious guitarist walks into his life and soon gets back on his feet as well as the band with a new name and more members. But can his heart be healed the same way his trust is? Can he risk it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I actually typed this up about a week ago and decided to just post it up now. There's just a mention here about the most hated part of any ZoLu fic. I'm not proud of it, but then it wouldn't be a fic without it, right? Until I get the Microsoft Word working up again, I won't be doing any updates at this time until then. Even so, I may not get all of the fics up until I'm settled in my school schedule and possibly finding a job, or at least a voluteer postion somewhere. Anyway, that's the brief look at what's going to be for about few weeks to about a month... Depends on how it goes, so bare with me and I know many other authors in this site are going to have the same deal. For those of you who are a bit impatiecent, it's okay to look back at old fics, read real books, or find ways to amuse your time with. For those with busy schedules, well, hopefully all your favorite fics have updated one or two chapters by the time you get a chance to get back on.

Again for this new fic, I'm not proud to put in a mention in the beginning... But mark my words this will be the only time you get to read it and feel the need to kill me... unless you hate cliffhangers, which I'm sorry! It's just going to be that way with me when it comes to multi chapters. But other than that this will be the only thing that will spark a horrid thought.

I hope you enjoy it despite that part and hope to get these chapters up.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the heart monitor was present in the darkness when the young man started to wake up. His deep brown eyes scanned the room tiredly as he heard blurred voices, one he could recognize as his older brother and manager.

"That bastard! … not going to step … ever again!"

He couldn't focus on the voice as the numbing sensation of his whole body made him drowsy still, but he could hear more voices he recognized as his bass guitar player and drummer, all just as outraged and guilty as his brother's.

He couldn't remember what had happened to get him here, but he knew it was something horrible.

That's when he remembered.

_'Lucci…'_

Flashes of his memory came up and bombarded with dark, shadowy, yet clear images of what the man has done to him.

This, of course, reacted on the monitor and doctors went in to stabilize him, making him fall back into a dreamless, sedidated sleep.

-v-^-v-

The next time he woke, he was feeling the pain of the bruises, the sprained wrist, and worst of all the lower halve of his body.

He could hear whispers from the foot of his cot from the three people who are possibly the only ones who knew. The press would surely be questioning about the reason why Lucci was let go, and knew they would hound him until he breaks down and have to world know of the humiliation.

"Gentlemen, if you mind stepping out for a moment for me to examine him." She sounded older.

"Right Dr. K." The three said as he heard them walk out of the door before hearing the doctor come up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long."

"Hmm… How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"Well, after something like that I wouldn't be surprised. But remember, that this isn't your fault. And that's coming from a lot from me."

"I know…"

"You don't sound like you understood."

"How long am I supposed to be here?"

"You have to stay here for the next couple of weeks."

"Why that long?"

"This place is the only place the press would have to have a death wish to get in. I'm the only one allowed in here."

He nodded as the scent of bleach was bothering him. "Will the pain go away?"

"In the next few days, until then you're on bed rest." She said as she finished doing the regular checkups. "I'll send the others in so you can talk to them."

"Don't!" He said suddenly and got up quickly that it sent sharp pains throughout his body.

"Okay, okay! I won't send them in." She said as she sighed. "Jeeze… They're worried about you, you know."

"I know… I just don't want them to stay in the same room and hear them whisper about what happened…"

The doctrine sighed as she left the room, and no one else went in.

He was glad that she had granted his wish, but at the same time wanting to get out of the bleach smelling and white room.

He needed to get out!

But he knew that it was close to impossible to do that in this hospital. He would have to be either really good at escaping, or do something drastic.

He had time to think, something to occupy his mind other than that memory

-v-^-v-

For the next couple of days the pain started to dim and the sprain was close to healed. But he had enough of the hospital and needed to get out. He felt like he was going crazy being in that room, walking down the empty halls at night, and only talked to his doctor. He found out where he could find clothes for him to borrow and walk out of the hospital.

When the clock hit midnight, he got up from his cot and walked down the halls, knowing that it took the security guards about fifteen minutes to switch positions. He found a room where they put away the clothes, and found some that weren't his, including a hat that can cover up his face from suspecting eyes. He walked out of the hospital, feeling the crisp, chilly autumn air as he quickly walked away from the hospital without anyone noticing.

-v-^-v-

For about two hours he walked until his feet started to hurt and found his way to a park and sat on the bench. He didn't feel sleepy tired, but he did feel tired of something he wasn't sure of. He got up again and walked until he found himself on the metro.

He wanted to go somewhere far away, but he didn't have the money to pay for the ticket. Then suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder, he froze before turning his head to see a hand and a monthly metro pass. He shouldn't really take it, but he really needed to get away from where he was, and this was an opportunity. He looked up a bit more to say his thanks and only saw a tall man in a black hoodie, which only half of his face was seen from the shadow, and he noted that the man was carrying around a guitar case on his back.

Even as the man started to walk away, he continued to look at the man before moving himself to get onto the next train to anywhere.

-v-^-v-

When he did, it was slightly packed for being to late at night, but he settled to one of the rails and just let the train go its course. As he looked around though, he recognized some of the reporters and media personnel in party clothes and clothes that would help them blend to take unexpected pictures. He felt trapped as he sensed that someone may suspect him to be the one that was said to be missing from the spotlight.

_'Oh no…'_ He thought as he could hear the murmurs from the men when he felt another presence stand next to him, stopping the murmurs completely.

He dared a glance and saw that it was the same man from earlier that gave him the ticket, but this time he saw a bit more of the tough, pissed face aiming at the people who happen to look their way, which he noticed that he had a certain color of green in his eyes.

Then the man turned to face the door and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, making contact.

He felt like the other knew, but at the same time wasn't sure what to expect from the stranger.

-v-^-v-

When the train stopped, the stranger went off, and he wasn't going to stay with a bunch of reporters and got out as well.

He didn't know where he was and saw that the stranger was waiting for him. He didn't know what to do, but it seems that he has no choice as he joined the man and they walked to a map.

He watched as the other took out a piece of paper and saw the address on the paper as the man pointed to the written location and followed the routes from here to there. He then saw the other take out a pencil and wrote down the directions on them before walking, which he figured he had to follow.

-v-^-v-

After sometime, they made it to some bar, and went to the back, where there was a bouncer there as well as a small group.

"Hey! There he is!" Said a young man with long, magenta hair and gothic-like clothes that seemed a bit on the crazy side especially with the happy chibi grim on the front of the shirt, some facial piercing that have some bright, florescence looking colors, and has a cloth-like wrist band. "We were almost afraid you wouldn't make it." He took notice of the other person with the stranger. "Who's your friend?" He walked up to get a closer look.

He was afraid that he would get too close to see his face, but the other rubbed the hat down over his face in a way that his brother would playfully.

"Oh! He's your brother! That's really swell that you can take him along to see our gig." The man said as he backed up as a man came out from the door and told them it was time for them to perform. "Okay guys, let's give these germs a show!"

They went inside to the back stage, where they started to set up their stuff to their liking.

He stood there from the side lines, remembering when he used to do that with his brother when he first started out. He turned to see the man who led him here, only to see that the other took off his hoodie and saw a very muscular upper body that was covered in a semi-tight black sleeveless top and wore a black bandana on his head. He saw the other take out a guitar that he recognized with a certain fear until he saw how much it was in poor condition. This confused him, but he saw that the other didn't seem the bit concerned of the instrument.

He wanted to ask why, but he saw that the other's eyes were locked onto his gaze and was unable to speak his question.

The other started to walk out towards the stage, but not until he patted the other on the shoulder and tapped at his ear, signifying for the young man to listen.

He watched as they were getting ready. And when the stranger started to play the opening intro, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The notes were strung perfectly and the harmony was in sync with the group. It blew everything that he knew before out for just that moment and made him realize why he loved the music so much. And when it ended, the room was defining with the cheers. He felt the energy that he had felt many times before and smiled as well.

When the show was over, the stranger threw the guitar into the case before putting his hoodie jacket on.

"Oi!" The lead singer started to call out when another band member stopped him.

"Forget it man, he won't join any band group. He's just one of those guys that helps out on a gig, gets paid and splits. Don't even bother with him. Besides he's a bit of a creep."

"That's not nice." Another band member said. "He's still here you know."

"That's the thing, he acts like he doesn't. That's why it's creepy."

He wanted to say something, argue that he shouldn't say things like that when the other placed a hand on his shoulder and led them out of the door they came in.

-v-^-v-

He looked up to see that the man truly didn't look upset or angry, but then there was hardly an expression at all, just looked scary with the black bandana on. He noticed that people avoided him when they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Uh… excuse me…" He said as he tugged a little of the hoodie sleeve, making the other look at him, the expression changed from expressionless to attentive. "Where are we going?"

The man pointed to the park, and the young man wondered why.

He didn't feel uneasy about this man, but after what happened, he didn't know if he could trust himself anymore.

-v-^-v-

But once they got to the park, they just walked down the path until they came across a map of the area, which has a bench and a street lamp for better viewing of the map at night.

He stole a glance of the man's watch and saw that it was already almost four in the morning.

"Oi…" He said as he tugged the sleeve again, receiving the look again. "I have to be honest with you, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I don't know if you heard of me, but I'm a lead singer of a band called Pirates Line."

The man nodded as he sat down on the bench and mentioned the other to sit down as well.

He did but kept the distance between them, which the other didn't seem to mind, but looked at him, as if waiting for him to speak.

"You must've heard the rumors by now, right?"

The other shrugged.

"Well… I haven't heard, but…" He shook his head. "What am I saying? I can't tell you this… I don't even know why I'm out of the hospital when I shouldn't." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do… I knew something was wrong… but I didn't think he would…" He hiccupped. "I can't believe it… I still can't believe he would do that!" He felt the stubborn tears fall down and he tried to hide them.

Then he felt something poking his arm and looked to see the other holding out a piece a paper, which he grabbed as the other looked away and up at the darkened, star filled sky. He opened the paper and saw a message there.

_'It wasn't you or your band and manager's fault. Whoever recommended him was the biggest ass of them all. But it's true, I knew the bastard was no good at all, but what he did, and I hoped it wasn't this until I heard that you were in the hospital, was too far.'_

He wiped his eyes and looked at the man, who looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is that why you beat up Lucci's old guitar?" He asked as he watched the other take another piece of paper and wrote down a few things before receiving the slip of paper.

_'I hope to smash this thing in his head if I ever get the chance. I don't care if I go to jail. If I could get him to a hospitalized state or dead, then that's one less asshole in this world.'_

"You really plan on doing that?"

The man nodded.

"Why? Did he do something to you too?"

He saw the other lifted his pointer finger to his lips, signaling that he won't tell.

"Can't you talk?"

The man took out a piece of paper and wrote down some things before giving it to the young man.

_'To be truthful to you, I'm both deaf and mute.'_

"Deaf?"

The man pointed to his ear and nodded to confirm.

"How do you know what I'm saying?"

He pointed to his lips and mouthed _read lips_.

"And the guitar? How do you play if you can't hear?"

The man took out a rubber band out of his pocket and found a branch to put the rubber band on.

He watched as the other worked on that before the other mentioned to place his finger on the rubber band on the upper part of the branch while he lightly stretched and released, feeling a small vibration.

"Vibrations?"

The man nodded as he took the rubber band off the branch and put it back in his pocket before writing something on the piece of paper and handing it to the young man.

_'Do you want to go back to the hospital? Or do you want to stay at my place for a bit?'_

Luffy thought about the options before looking up at the man. "I have to get back to the hospital before I cause a panic attack on the place."

The man smiled proudly as he got up, holding his hand out, which the other grabbed it with some hesitance before giving him another piece of paper.

_'I tend to get lost, so I hope you got a good memory of where the station is.'_

"You're kidding."

The man shook his head as they headed back out of the park, and Luffy soon found out that the other wasn't joking with him.

-v-^-v-

They made it back to the hospital, undetected to the other by standers and some reporters that were unable to get in.

"They get up this early?" He said as the other led him to the side of the building and pointed. "My room should be on the fifth floor, but I don't know if it's this side or the other."

They went to the back, which also has some reporters.

"If I could find Dr. Kurena, those reporters would back off." He whispered as they backed away from the crowd.

"I thought you would do something like this."

They flinched as they looked back to see the doctor.

"Hi Dr. K." Luffy said.

"You're in deep shit when you get back to your room."

"Hai…" He said when he looked to see that the man was gone. _'Where did he go?'_ He thought as his doctor grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him back up to his room.

-v-^-v-

"Luffy! What the hell were you thinking!?" Ace, a man of twenty with black hair in small, chopped waves down to his cheeks and freckles across his face, said to his younger brother.

"You could've been hurt!" Usopp, a young man of seventeen with olive tan skin, a long nose and thick lips, and curly black hair, said as he has a bass guitar next to him.

"Not to mention those blood thirsty hounds are still trying to get you." Sanji, a man of nineteen with sun blonde hair with a lock covering his right eye, has a unique curl of his visible eyebrow, and was a healthy thin with long legs.

"I'm sorry guys." He said with much honesty. "I just couldn't take being inside this room for so long. I wanted to get out, and I did."

"Well… You're safe now, that's all that matters." Ace said as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"We still have to find a new lead guitarist." Sanji pointed out.

"Yeah… But who can be that good and not be an asshole at the same time?" Usopp said.

"Guys…"

"Yeah Luf?" Ace said.

"When I was out, someone did recognize me."

"Huh?!" The three said.

"But he didn't say anything!"

"Maybe not in front of you." Sanji said.

"Just listen okay!" Luffy said, raising his voice before softening a bit. "I was in a train and there were reporters in the car I was in, but he diverted their attention and left as soon as we stopped on the next station. Then I went to see him help out with some band's gig and saw him play the lead guitar."

"And?"

"He's amazing! He's five times better than Luc-" He almost choked on the name, but he didn't want to stop there. "And when he was done, we went to the park and talked for a bit before taking me back here."

"And he didn't act weird at all?" Usopp asked.

"Nuh uh. He was really casual with the whole thing. Oh! He has one of … '_his_' old guitars, and it was the worst possible condition that any guitar could be in, except the strings are the only things that aren't damaged."

"He has that bastard's old guitar, and it's in poor condition?" Sanji said, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah! And he plays like a pro!"

"Does this guy have a name?" Ace asked.

Luffy looked horrified as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't ask… I wasn't sure to trust myself, but I felt comfortable with him…"

"Do you know what he looks like?" Usopp asked. "I just need some paper and a pencil."

"All I know that he's around Sanji's age, a bit of a tough guy, has green eyes, I've only seen him wear a black bandana on his head."

"You said he helped a band for a gig. Is he one of those lead guitarist temps?" Sanji asked.

"There was a band member that mentioned that he only helps the bands with their gigs for the night. So he must've do it often."

"Would you be able to recognize him if we brought you to these places?" Ace said.

"Of course!" Luffy said, getting excited.

"When you get better."

"Ah! I wanna go tonight!"

"He only does evenings?"

"I don't know! I remember that it was some kind of bar when I saw him play, so it has to be done in the evening."

"Makes sense…" Usopp said.

Sanji sighed. "So we're looking for a tough looking guy with green eyes and around age nineteen. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"And a poor conditioned guitar."

"Right…" Sanji said as he looked at Usopp. "Looks like we're going on a bar hop."

"Huh?"

"You're going to find him?"

"Might as well." Ace said. "I'm kinda interested to meet this guy."

"He's not a big talker."

"And a silent type to boot!" Ace said as he laughed. "Sounds like a potential guy. But you know me, I question first."

Luffy nodded.

"Until then, you better think about getting better."

Luffy groaned as he leaned back on the cot. "I hate being bedridden."

The three looked at one another and seemed relieved.

* * *

Please don't kill me. I could've done worse you know...

Nami: What could possibly be worse than that!?

...Nami... How did you get in here?

Nami: Door was open.

...Damn... Not again...

Nami: Please flame her as you see fit.

Oi!

Nami: And you owe me 50 belis.

Huh?!


	2. Chapter 2

(pants) Next time I get seperate studios, I'm making them into a building!

Nami: Should've thought of that.

Just please do the reviews (sets up the chapters)

Nami: Fine! (grabs one) From Iryann

I know…

Nami: (grabs another) From KinSinja

New one! Thanks!

Nami: (grabs another) From Soge-san

(giggles) I remember seeing those shows. And you'll find out soon enough.

Nami: (grabs another) From Dream-san

With this I can breath for awhile.

Nami: (grabs another) From Modeus

New one! I'm glad you liked it, and the story will reveal itself later if you're lost at the beginning.

Nami: (grabs another) From Kira-chan

I know…

Nami: (grabs another) FromZO-zoro-RO

I got more than one chapter for you.

Nami: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan

It's here!

Nami: (grabs another) From Gecko-san

Easy there…

Nami: (is a bit freaked out by the flames and grabs another) From Tsume-san

I know… I hope you enjoy the loads of chapters I'm putting out there.

Nami: (grabs another) From Ookami-san

Hope these chapters can help.

Nami: (grabs another) From Animelovercillas

New one! (giggles) You're not the only one.

Nami: (grabs another) From Mizuki hikari

Chapters are here.

Nami: (grabs another) From Myrrhmaid

I'm strange that way.

Nami: (grabs the last one) From Hmob1994

I know… And Zoro hates me for it everytime.

Nami: That's all.

Okay! Enojoy everyone! (runs out)

Nami: You guys better appriciate of what she did for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

While Luffy was in 'strict' bed rest, meaning being strapped down on the cot and listening to the female doctor, who still hasn't let go of the fact that the young man would be able to get out from under her nose, Sanji and Usopp started to hit the streets in the evenings to find out the mysterious guitarist.

"What did Luffy describe this bastard again?" Sanji asked as he got out another cigarette.

"Tough guy… green eyes… and around nineteen."

"We'll mark off the age thing, because he may be nineteen, but he could look older or younger."

"I'm betting older, since Luffy said he's a tough guy."

"Jeeze… How are we gonna find this bastard if we don't know a face?"

"Oi! Oi!" Shouted a man as he was thrown out of an alley. "What the fuck is your-!" The man, who looked like a business man with his nice suit in disarray as he looked up at the man, only to looked afraid by the man in a punkster outfit and a black bandana that shadowed his eyes. "W-What do you want?! Money?" He was then lifted up. "W-What have I ever done to you!?"

"What the hell?" Sanji said.

"Should we help that guy?" Usopp asked.

Sanji was about to agree, when he saw a girl walk out, and see looked shaken up. "Oi…" He said as he and Usopp went up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he started to reach for her.

"Don't touch me!" She said.

Sanji saw the scrapes and some blood on her fingertips. And the disarray clothes were enough to tell him what happened. "Who did this to you?"

She looked towards the two men, the punk looking at them, waiting for a signal while holding the man hostage while he looked fearful.

"Thank you…" She said as she fainted, which she was caught by Sanji.

"Wait! You got it all wrong! I wasn't trying to do anything to that girl! I swear!" Said the man, obviously lying.

"She can't be no more than sixteen!" Usopp said.

With that, the punk punched the guy to the wall, knocking the man out. At this point, the police came by and they were surrounded.

"Well this is starting to turn to a crappy night." Sanji said as he looked at the punk stranger, only to see a flash of green eyes from the headlights.

"This is bad Sanji…" Usopp said as the ambulance came as well.

"Maybe to us… but thanks to that guy, this girl is safe." He said as he handed the unconscious girl to the medic personnel as some others looked at the man, while they, including the punk, took a ride down to the station.

#1...2...3#

For an hour, they were questioned before they were released.

"Oi." Sanji said to one officer. "That man with the black bandana, you know his name?"

"He's somewhat of a regular here."

"He's done this before?"

"From beating up muggers to sickos." The officer said as he looked at the paperwork. "He does a great service, but he gets too violent that he keeps getting in here. And we have some newbies here, so they're going to learn the hard way that he has a special condition."

"Special condition?"

The officer laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't know just by looking at him. He's both deaf and mute."

"Deaf?"

"Yeah, but he can read lips well."

"Does he… play a guitar by any chance?"

"Yeah, he does… and man can he play. Sometimes when he's here for a long time, he just plucks at the cords for sometime before he jams it up. "

"Have you seen him play?"

"Yeah, loads of times."

"Does his guitar look like it went through hell?"

"Yeah… it really does. How do you know?"

"You could say I'm in the music business."

"Really? And you're interested in someone you haven't heard?"

"No, but a friend of mine did. But he didn't have a chance to catch a name."

"I see. Well, around here, he goes by Demon Hunter. His name though is Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro?"

"Yep."

Sanji took out a card and gave it to the officer. "Would you mind giving him this? And we would like to see him tomorrow about three."

The officer looked a bit baffled, but took the card. "I'll let him know. But don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks. Take it easy now." Sanji said as he walked out of the station, where Usopp was waiting.

#1...2...3...#

"What took you so long?"

"I found the guy Luffy was talking about."

"Really? It was that guy?"

"And you know what else?"

"Huh?"

"The guy… he can't hear or speak."

"He's deaf?"

"Took me by surprise too."

"Are you sure?"

"Want me to call Ace and talk to Luffy to confirm?"

"May as well."

"I left a card just in case."

"That's good. We'll know if it's the guy Luffy was talking about if he shows up."

"We'll see about it tomorrow at three."

#1...2...3...#

The next day, the record building was busy with various recordings from different people from singers and band members both professional and wanting to get into the spotlight.

"Finally!" Luffy said as he got out of the limo. "I don't think I could stand being in that bed for one more day!"

"I hear you." Ace said as he got out, followed by Sanji and Usopp.

"Do you think he'll come?" Luffy said. "Because he mentioned that his sense of direction isn't all that great."

"I'm sure he'll come, Luffy." Ace said. "You just have to be patient."

"I can't believe we have to be at this building again." Usopp said. "This is the place that hired _him_ to our group."

"We just have to manage one day here before we completely drop our services." Ace said as he took out his blackberry. "I got a few recording companies that would love to have us on board."

"We may need some time to recover though." Sanji said. "I don't know about you guys, but I just don't have it in me for sometime."

"Same." Both Usopp and Luffy said.

"I know that, that's why I'm putting things on hold for a while."

#1...2...3...#

When they reached up to the doors and opened them, they saw a group of people crowding around something.

"What's going on here?" Ace said as he asked the security guard.

"I'm not sure of it myself." Said the guard. "One minute everyone is doing their own thing, and the next thing I knew, an argument erupted and I see this."

"How long has that been going?"

"Only fifteen minutes."

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm still in training! I can't do anything until my superior gets here."

"Okay! Break it up!" Said another, older security guard as the group dispersed, revealing the man stomping on another man's head. "Oi! Stop that!"

"This guy insulted me!" Said a guy with dirty blonde short hair, as he continued to stomp on the man's head. "And I'm teaching him a lesson!"

"You tell him Bellamy!" Said one of the guys that were with him.

"Get away from him!" Luffy said, immediately recognizing the guy on the ground.

"Well, well! Look who's back! I guess you didn't really enjoy Lucci's 'backstage service', huh?!"

Luffy's confidence was shot down when he heard that.

Before Ace or Sanji could do anything to the insulting young man, he was knocked down to the ground and the man he was stomping on was holding him down and twisting his arm back.

"What the fuck!?"

"Oi! Stop this right now!" The security officer said, which he replied by letting the man go and getting up calmly.

"How is he able to stand after such a beating?" Said a girl from the crowd.

The man, Roronoa Zoro, stood up with bruises, cuts, and no doubt had a broken bone somewhere with Bellamy beating him. But despite that, he looked like he was the one who won the fight, not the other.

Luffy was amazed that the other was able to still be confident after such a rude welcome. "Are you okay?" He said.

Zoro nodded as he managed a grin before picking up the guitar case, which was different from the one he saw the first time he met him. It was clean, black leather, as if it was never used until now.

"You still want to try out in your condition?" Ace asked, knowing from both Luffy and Sanji that the other couldn't speak and can read lips well. His response was a confident nod. "Okay, let us find a room and listen to you."

#1...2...3...#

With that, they went up to their old recording room and Zoro sat across from them, taking out an emerald green guitar with a dragon design, which shone like a new car under the cheap lights. He looked up for the okay, and Ace gave him a firm nod. He closed his eyes and started to play a song.

It was after ten seconds of listening before the group of four were blown away by one of the old songs that Ace and Luffy did, back before they were known to the world.

"Isn't that Luffy's song?"

"Yeah… 'Wanted'…" Sanji said. "I haven't heard that song in years."

Then, all of a sudden, Luffy started to sing.

'He's singing again!' All three of them thought as they listened to the harmonious mesh of their new guitarist and their lead singer.

"He's so hired." Ace said.

And when the song ended, Zoro looked at them and saw the thumbs up from everyone, two from Luffy.

"Well! Now that we've decided, we better get going." Ace said.

"Going?" Luffy said.

"Yeah! We're going on a two week break before we get back to the business with a new slate. Kinda like before."

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Is that okay with you? Zoro?" He asked the other, which his response was a content smile. "Yosha! We got Zoro as our lead guitarist and we're going on vacation! Finally!"

Ace looked like a huge weight was off of his shoulder. 'Thank you Kami for making my brother overcome the most horrible betrayal in his life and sending us a miracle.' He thought as they exited the building one final time.

"I've always wanted to do this." Sanji said as he turned around to face the building and took a deep breath.

"**YOU CAN SUCK IT AND GO BURN IN HELL!! YOU CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR A RECORDING FUCKING STUDIO!!**"

"Feel better?" Usopp said, not at all surprised of the outburst.

"Let's go!" Luffy whined impatiently.

"Hai! Hai!" Sanji said as everyone piled in the limo. "We should stop by the hospital first. Roronoa-san here just got his ass beaten up."

"He wasn't beaten, he won." Luffy said.

"I didn't mean that Luffy." Sanji said as he pointed to their new member. "He's bleeding all over the place."

Zoro took his bandana off, revealing light green hair that has some blood on it, but not enough to be pouring down like rivers as he wiped the blood off of him.

"Sugoui!" Luffy said as stars were in his eyes.

"He's back." Usopp whispered to Sanji, who nodded agreeingly while Luffy went off about how cool Zoro's hair is.

"You can wear your bandana, but not too often, okay? It's too cool to just hide!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he nodded and smiled before leaning back in his seat and immediately feel asleep.

Luffy just giggled as he turned to his brother. "Ace! I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you?" Ace said with a laugh.

"Oi!" Luffy said as he was about to argue when he suddenly feel asleep and leaned up against Zoro's side.

"There he goes." Ace said as he immediately fell asleep as well.

"I'll never get those two." Usopp said as he looked out the tinted window. "Did Ace ever say where we're going?"

"Nope. But you know how the D brothers are."

Usopp chuckled at that. "Yeah… Definitely what we need right now."

Sanji looked at the long nosed teen as he looked down at the hand that was just… there. Teasing him to come and grab it. But he shook his head and stretched. "Well, where ever we're going, it's going to be awhile."

"We are heading out of the city limits."

"First time in, what? Five months?"

"I don't know…" Usopp said as he yawned. "Those guys got the right idea though. A nap does sound good at this point."

"Not like we're missing anything important." Sanji said as he settled to a napping position. "See ya when we get there."

"Always." Usopp said as he rested his head on the window.

#1...2...3...#

Back in the city, one of the record building's studio just had a stool go through a window.

"What the hell do you mean they just got a new guitarist!?"

"I'm sorry, Lucci-san, but I just heard this news myself. But no one has heard him play, and he's a complete no body." Said a man in a black tux and sleek black hair as he adjusted his glasses with the heel of his glasses. "Plus, I also heard that this is the last time they will come back to this building."

"And we missed time by ten fucking minutes… I would like to see the look on his face after what happened. The media itself isn't sure what happened, and the record company won't bring it public. Only the few here know about it."

"Such as Bellamy."

"Tch. He's a rouge troublemaker who just got lucky." Lucci said as he leaned up against the wall. "But what bugs me is that he was able to bounce back after I screwed him up good. And the fact that those trash can find a replacement just as quickly."

"There's nothing we can do about that now… For the time being, they're now retired from their title, but you are now a hit with your blind fans."

Lucci had a predatory grin. "For now… but I know Luffy… That little shit can make things happen, and make it known to the world." He chuckled. "Looks like me raping him wasn't enough…"

The man with the glasses had a predatory grin on his own. "I'll try to dig up something on this new guitarist, we can use that to humiliate him."

"And if not? Kuro?"

The man had a maniatic smile. "Then we hit Luffy where it hurts the most… his own band."

Lucci grinned. "I have some friends that are willing to go far to take them down. And the best thing… You know how to make it look like an 'accident'."

The man chuckled. "Yes… I'm not just your manager after all."

Lucci looked at the broken window and grinned. "Just do whatever you do to his group, but leave Luffy to me."

"Ah! You enjoyed it have you?"

Lucci chuckled. "Is it wrong to?"

"Maybe to 'his' fans."

"Please! That was years ago. He's practically grown up… And his fans have moved on." He chuckled. "What makes this new guitarist make any difference?, when he's just old news anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sugoui!" Both Luffy and Usopp said in unison when they saw the beach. "The beach!" They cheered as they ran down the sandy slope towards the water.

"Oi! Aren't you going to help!? You shitty bastards!" Sanji called as he was carrying a travel grill.

Ace just laughed. "Let them have fun, Sanji-san, they need to get their energy out before we can settle."

Sanji sighed. "But it's so damn annoying having those two go off when we got all this…" He looked at the trunk to see that it was empty. "…crap…" He looked at Ace. "Where the hell is the camping supplies?"

Ace pointed to his left and the blond looked over to see Zoro carrying all the camping supplies like it was nothing.

"Is he a guitarist or a muscle man?" Sanji asked, his visible eye twitching.

"Can't he be both?" Ace said with a smile. "Since Zoro has the stuff, there's no need for a second trip." He put down the trunk lid and carried the two coolers. "Luffy will be hungry any minute now, so you better get to making lun-" He started to say when he suddenly fell asleep.

"Oi!" Sanji said as he moved his body to catch the other from falling onto the ground, trapping himself in one spot. "Damn it Ace! Why do you pick the worst times to fall asleep!?"

"Yo! Sanji!" Usopp said happily before seeing the pissed off face. "Uh… Need help?"

"What do you think!? You moron!?"

1-2-3-4

With Zoro and Luffy, they were setting up the tents. But Luffy was having a difficult time getting the pole together.

"Oh come on!" He called out as he saw that the poles were tangled.

That's when Zoro went in and helped straighten them out before handing the pole to the young man.

"Thanks Zoro!" He said as he tried to find the hole to put it through before looking up at the man. "I bet you didn't expect to go on a trip when you got the job, huh?"

Zoro grinned as he bent down and wrote down in the sand his response. 'No, but it's a good start. Don't you agree?'

Luffy giggled as he nodded. "But you know… I kinda hope to not go into a recording studio after this." He said as he found the hole and slid the pole in. "I know not all recording studios will be like the one we were once in. But… I really missed this…" He looked away as he fumbled with the second pole, but this time it was intentional, before Zoro gently grabbed his hands and, like a puppeteer, guided his hands to untangle the pole and joined together to make a long pole. "Thanks Zoro." He said when he felt his shoulder tapped and he looked to see that the man was getting up, but he looked down at the sand and saw the message.

'There was a saying that _don't cry because it's the end, but smile because it happened_. Even when this break is over, at least we were here.'

Luffy looked back to see the other helping the others as his brother walked over and saw the message.

"Where the hell was he when we needed him?"

"I don't know." Luffy said with a smile. "But I'm glad he's with us now."

Ace smiled as he looked over at the other three, which he got to see Zoro flipping Sanji off at what he said and are now in a physical fight while Usopp complained about putting things together.

1-2-3-4

That evening, everyone was around the campfire and were having s'mores.

"This is too good!"

"Oi! Quit hogging the marshmallows Luffy!" Usopp said as he childishly fought Luffy the bag.

"Oi! Watch where you're going you two!" Sanji said. "Luffy! Give the chocolates back!"

Ace just laughed as he looked to see Zoro, guitar in hand, eyes closed, and seeming to strum the cords in a timely manner before playing a song, which got everyone to stop to listen as he played. 'Damn…' He thought as he listened to the other play.

"Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru!" Usopp said. "She has a nice voice and the music not bad."

"What were we doing?" Luffy asked.

"Getting you away from the marshmallows, and the chocolates." Sanji said as he expertly grabbed the said items.

"Aww!" Luffy whined as he pouted.

Zoro then changed the song choice to yet another old song that Luffy once sang when he was a child in towards stardom. But stopped a bit at the beginning and looked at him, expecting him to do something.

"What is it?"

Zoro mouthed would you like to sing? And waited for the other's response.

"I haven't sang that song in forever."

Zoro smiled as he started from the beginning, which made the other start to remember the lyrics that he thought were long gone.

"_I closed my eyes and there I saw a faint brightness Like a foolish dreamer, I reached out to grab it I can't see my outstretched hand With my eyes closed and the way is dark It's so far away that it becomes a distant blur Somehow I'm still living as myself, without giving in I can laugh just once, it doesn't matter how many times I cried_

_I'll resist my fate with all I've got Only I have the right To judge what's correct or incorrect Sailing day, take the helm Without waiting for daybreak I set sail Foolish dreamer_

_Even with innumerable dangers and misgivings I loved and fought back Amazing believer The light I could see before my open eyes Fills my empty heart with a reason With that I push myself forward again In order to get just one thing, I would lose everything_

_I'll prove that I exist with all I've got All my faults and mistakes are treasures, valuable only to me Sailing day, take the helm That amazed believer goes to gather sadness and hopelessness_

_Everyone sets sail on their own ship The light each one sees is from a lighthouse!_"

Zoro continued to play the instrumental part of the song before Luffy continued to sing.

"_That's right, I still have my own soul Of course just to live for one second You have to always put your life on the line_

_I'll prove that I exist with all I've got All my faults and mistakes are treasures, valuable only to me Sailing day, take the helm The amazed dreamer goes to gather days full of adventure_

_I'll resist my fate with all I've got The lighthouse that shines only for me will never go dark Sailing day, take the helm I set sail happily in an eye of a storm So go ahead foolish dreamer_

_Yeah! We are all dreamers_

_Enternal dreamers_!"

The three were whistling and congratulating on the two.

"Man! I missed hearing that song!" Ace said.

"That was the song that got me to getting into the drums!" Sanji said.

"I've always liked that song! It inspired me a lot!" Usopp said.

Luffy blushed as he laughed.

Zoro just smiled as he placed the guitar away in its case and stretched.

"Man! We have to come up with some new songs!" Ace said. "If we want to get into a new studio we would have to have some really good ones."

"We'll worry about it later!" Sanji said. "I rather like to enjoy the break while we actually have it."

"Sanji's right!" Usopp agreed. "It's not often we get a break like this!"

Ace smiled as he nodded. "Yeah… You're right." He said as he yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to turn in."

"We should get some sleep." Sanji said. "Who knows what we're doing tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Usopp said. "I'm completely worn out from playing all day!" He laughed.

"Yeah… While I did all the work!" Sanji said as he stood up and lifted his foot to lightly shove the other down.

"Oh come on!" Usopp said as he threw some sand on the other's leg.

"You!"

"Okay you two! We really need to hit the hay now." Ace said as he took out the fire.

Sanji and Usopp went into their shared tent and Ace went into his, thinking that his little brother was following, but saw that he was looking over at the dark water.

"Oi! Luffy!" He called.

Luffy turned. "I'll go to bed soon, I just wanna see how the ocean looks at night!"

Ace smiled. "Okay! Don't stay up too late!"

"I won't!" He said as he saw his brother go into the tent before looking at the other putting his guitar in the tent. "Oi! Zoro!"

The said man looked up to where the other was calling him.

"Come sit with me!" He said as he patted a spot next to him.

Zoro blinked as he got up and went over, sat down, and made himself comfortable.

"Thank you for playing that song…" He said as he continued to stare out at the moonlight reflected ocean. "It brought back a lot of good memories of the old days." He smiled as he thought back on it. "Do you know more of my old songs than you care to know?"

Zoro smiled as he wrote down at the damp sand.

'Your songs were the only kind of music that brought me out of a lot of trouble.'

"Out of trouble?"

Zoro nodded and he wrote down his explanation.

'I don't really remember what happened, but I remember waking up in the hospital. The doctors say that I was in a hit and run. They never caught the guy, but I remember a nurse turning on the radio really loud and I recognized the beat to that particular song. I couldn't remember what happened but I've heard your song somewhere before and the police said that I had a guitar, completely shattered to pieces, when they found me. I guess I was learning how to play the guitar. But a lot of musicians didn't want to take in a deaf person to teach the guitar or any other instrument. I can read music, but it has a lot to do with sounds. Then there was one musician, Bones Brook, who taught me the different vibrations of the guitar and turn it into a melody.'

"Did you want to be a guitarist?"

Zoro shook his head.

'I actually wanted to be a kendo instructor, but that's a dying practice. Which is unfortunate because it's a great way to learn self-control. Don't want a bunch of skulls opening up, right?'

"Right!" Luffy said. "Who knows, maybe that dream can still come true."

'I have to talk if I want to instruct.'

"Oh… I forgot you couldn't talk."

Zoro shook his head before ruffling the other's hair. He then pointed to the tents before he yawned.

"Yeah. We should get to bed." He said as he hugged the other. "Night Zoro!" He let the other go before running into the tent that he shares with his brother.

Zoro watched with a smile as the other went into the tent as he looked back out into the water before he turned in himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They stayed on the beach for three days before hitting the road once again.

"Where are we going Ace?" Sanji asked as he turned a curve to the right.

"The record place I mentioned is about a day's drive from here."

Luffy giggled. "This reminds me of the old days!"

"Yeah." Ace said. "Back when Shanks was supporting us and driving us everywhere."

"You mean Red Shanks?" Usopp asked.

"Who else?" Sanji said. "He's that retired singer from a few years ago before he went missing on tour."

Luffy sighed. "That was definitely a bad day for me."

"We were still pretty young and getting used to the new life at that time." Ace said.

"Which exit Ace?" Sanji asked.

"Take the one half a mile up."

"Got it."

Usopp sighed. "Another long road trip to who knows where."

"Ace knows." Luffy said.

Zoro watched as the others were talking among themselves and just relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

1-2-3-4

About five hours in, the two youngest of the group were getting antsy.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy whined.

"Luffy, don't you dare start that with me." Sanji said.

"We've been on the road forever!" He whined. "Can't we stop somewhere? I'm getting so bored out of my mind!"

Ace was asleep for an hour and both the bass and the lead guitarist were asleep a few hours now.

Sanji sighed as he saw a sign for a rest stop. "Just wait a few minutes, we're heading up on a resting point."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, waking up the two band members.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"We're heading to a resting stop!"

"That's nice." Usopp said as he tried to get back to sleep. "Wake me up when we get there."

"We're here." Sanji said as he drove up to a parking spot. "Okay you shitheads get out. We're heading back the road at fifteen minutes."

"Right!" Luffy said as he shook Zoro awake. "Zoro!!"

Zoro blinked lazily as he looked at the one who was shaking him. He could barely see the lips move but he felt the other dragging him out, so he let himself be dragged out of the car and stepped on firm ground. After awhile he didn't really wake up until they went into an air conditioned building, which was a bit too cold to his liking.

"There's nothing much here Luffy." Usopp pointed out as he looked at the brochure rack.

"There's always something to see Usopp!" Luffy said as he didn't let go of Zoro as he dragged the guitarist around the small building and found a soda machine. "Yay! Soda!"

"Like you need the caffeine." Sanji said as he talked to the woman at the information desk.

"But I haven't had soda in so long!"

"Then get one!" Sanji said.

Luffy pouted as he dug into his pockets, only to find out that he left his wallet in his bag in the car. "Damn…"

Zoro patted the other on the head as he took out his wallet and bought two sodas.

"You're awesome Zoro!" Luffy said happily as he grabbed his soda. "You even know my favorite! Is there anything you don't know about me?"

Zoro shrugged as he opened his soda and took a swig of it.

Luffy did the same, but he finished his in a matter of a few gulps. "So good!" He said when Sanji called out to them.

"Come on you two! We're leaving!"

"Aww!" Luffy whined as he threw away his can in the trash.

Zoro finished his on the way out and threw it away before piling into the car.

"Ace!" Luffy whined. "How much longer?"

"We probably won't reach there by nightfall. We're going to have to stop by a motel before going to the recording studio."

Luffy leaned back in his seat with a whine.

"Quit belly aching Luffy, we'll be there before you know it."

Zoro took out a little note book and wrote something before handing it to Luffy.

'Want to play hang-man?'

"It's a word game right?" Luffy asked as the other nodded. "It's better than sitting here."

Zoro took a moment to think before starting the game with four letters.

'At least I won't hear him complain about the trip.' Sanji thought.

'Zoro truly is a godsend.' Ace thought as he looked at the map.

Usopp went back to sleep.

"Sing!" Luffy said as Zoro did another one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You've got to be kidding…" Usopp said as all of them looked at the abandoned building before them.

"Ace…" Sanji said. "Just how did you hear of this recording studio?"

"From the paper…"

"Just how long ago?"

"It was only a week…"

"Looks like it went bankrupt." Usopp said.

"Does that mean we came here for nothing?" Luffy asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette. "Well, what now? Manager?"

Ace was still stoned from shock to see that their hope to start anew was crushed.

"Big Bro?"

The group looked over to see two guys who ran up to Zoro, who just waved and grinned at them.

"You know these guys?" Luffy asked as the other nodded.

"Whoa! Big Bro! You actually joined a band?" Said one with short hair and shades.

Zoro whacked him on the head, did some hand signs and pointed to the group.

"Oh, right, sorry." The man said as he pointed to himself. "The name's Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku." Said the man with a shaven head, and a strange head band.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the lead singer."

"Blackleg Sanji, the drummer."

"Sniper Usopp, the bass guitarist."

"I'm Portgus D. Ace, older brother and manager."

The two men looked shocked.

"Wait…" Yosaku said as he pointed to Luffy. "You're the lead singer of-" He was whacked in the head by Zoro, who gave him a warning glare.

"Oh… You guys making a fresh start?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well, I hate to say it, but most of our recording studios just suddenly packed up and moved." Yosaku said. "You could try the Thousand Sunny though."

"Thousand Sunny?" Sanji asked.

Zoro made some hand signals.

"Yep! The one and only." Johnny said.

Zoro shook his head before doing more hand signals.

"He's where he's always been." Yosaku said.

"Uh, you guys understand him?"

"We've been learning sign language for years!" Yosaku said.

"It'll be strange to always have to read what he's writing." Johnny said.

"Yeah! He might as well have pocketfuls of memo pads on him." Yosaku said as they laughed, which both received a hard head bonking from Zoro as he glared dangerously down at them.

"Sorry Big Bro! We didn't mean to make fun of you!"

Zoro sighed harshly as he made some more hand signals.

"Okay… okay… But he's been going through a hard time as well."

Zoro crossed his arms and gave them a particular look.

"Fine!" Yosaku said as he looked at the dumbfounded group. "Follow us, the Thousand Sunny is pretty much the only station that refuses to go down."

"Really!?" Luffy said, looking excited while the others weren't sure.

"You sure this guy is okay?" Usopp asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Ace said as they followed Yosaku and Johnny.

1-2-3-4

Half an hour later they reached to a port marina and saw a huge ship with a lion's head at the front.

"Sugoui…" Both Luffy and Usopp said in unison.

"This guy must be amazing to make this ship!"

"Took him a damn week to put it all together." Johnny said.

"Oi! Franky Bro! You here man!?" Yosaku called out.

"Eh!? Some one call for me?"

Everyone looked up to see a muscular man with light blue hair and shades, a muscular upper body and thin yet muscular legs.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Zoro Bro is back and he's in a band!"

"Really?! Well it's about damn time!"

Zoro palm-face this.

"You think you can hook them up to a studio?" Johnny asked.

"I just put in the finishing touches in the recording part of this sea ferrying recording studio!"

"Huh?" The band members chorused.

"Come on aboard! I wanna meet the band that Zoro Bro finally got into!"

Sanji looked at the guitarist, who seemed to sense that he wanted his attention. "How the hell do you know these people?"

Zoro took out a note pad and quickly wrote down _travel_ on there.

"This is so awesome!" Luffy said as he grabbed the man's wrist. "You got the coolest people around! And we're so lucky too!"

"Always with the optimism…" Ace said with a smile as well as they went on board.

1-2-3-4

Everyone was shocked to see the grassy deck.

"Is that real grass?" Sanji asked as he felt the grass.

"Welcome to the Thousand Sunny Floating Records!" Franky said, decked out in nothing but an island shirt and speedos.

"Floating Records?" Ace asked.

"That's right! Since famous singers and band members are always hounded by the paparazzi, the ocean is the perfect place to get away from all that, and enjoy a relaxing sail across where ever you guys want to go!"

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he could imagine the scenario. "This is the coolest record studio ever!"

"Oi, Luffy, I haven't agreed to sign with this yet." Ace said.

"But Ace! It's a floating record studio! How could you not like this idea!?" Luffy said as he dramatically characterized the stressed out points.

"My job as a manager is to make sure this place can really help make us get a deal."

"But Ace!" Luffy whined as Zoro placed a hand on his head. "Zoro?"

Zoro gave him a look and they stared at each other for a minute before Luffy sighed.

"Fine…" Luffy said as he looked defeated.

'No way!' Ace and the other two members thought as they looked at the crazy young man be easily defeated by other without saying anything. 'There's no way he's human!'

"So! Shall we start?" Franky asked. "But I warn you, you may have a hard time parting this place."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ace said as he followed Franky.

"Are there any places to eat around here?" Luffy asked. "I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you?" Usopp asked.

"I know a great pizza joint that's known for their carnivore delight pizza pie." Johnny suggested.

"Where!?" Luffy said excitedly as Zoro made hand signals that lets the other two know that meat is the young man's favorite food.

"Well then! We better get there." Yosaku said. "And since you guys are with Big Bro, this is our treat!"

"Yosha! Meshi!"

The rest of the group smiled and shook their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luffy sighed loudly in content as he rubbed his stomach. "That was so good!" He said.

"I bet." The group said as they stared at the five extra large pizza pans that the young man has devoured.

Both Johnny and Yosaku stared in shock of the other's appetite and looked over to Zoro for an explanation.

Zoro shrugged casually as he finished off the beer bottle the two men were able to get him, since they were older than him.

"Here's your bill." The waiter said as he handed the little folder to Johnny.

Johnny took one glance at the total and paled.

"Over your limit?" Sanji asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Johnny said as Yosaku took a look at it and looked shocked. "S-So much…"

"Don't you guys eat?" Johnny asked.

"We do, it's just Luffy has been known to have a bottomless stomach." Sanji explained. "Trust me, if I wasn't a drummer I'd be a chef."

"What made you change your plans?" Yosaku asked.

"No one would let me into their kitchens because of my bad habit of hurting customers."

"Why?" The two asked.

"Because I believe that a person shouldn't waste food. In other words, I don't really believe in left overs."

"But that's how we live off…"

Luffy laughed. "When I was looking for some band mates, he was drumming on pots and pans because he was so bored out of his mind."

"Oi! I was cooking! But the radio was broken so I had to improvise!"

"Whatever, you're both a great drummer and cook, what else matters?"

"Jeeze…"

"Sounds like you pick unlikely guys to join." Yosaku asked.

Luffy stopped laughing and looked down at his empty plate that didn't have a crumb or drop of oil on it.

"There was only one guy that was picked out for our group." Usopp said.

"You mean Lucci?" Johnny asked when he felt a kick under the table, looked up to see Zoro and saw the look that told him to be quiet.

Yosaku got the point and sighed. "Oh well, that guy can't match up with Big Bro. He can beat anyone on a one on one guitar solo match. And if anyone were to find out that he couldn't hear or sing they'll flip!"

"Yeah, flip his chance of being in this group." Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Yosaku asked.

"Even if we get into this recording, the other recorders have an ability to take us down through media and underhanded trades. There are strict rules to how every celebrity should act towards their fans and media hounds. If anyone even suspects that Zoro can't hear or speak, then they will start harassing him and anyone involved until it becomes too much too just ignore."

"But Big Bro can handle anything! Right!?" Johnny said as he looked at the man, who gave him some hand signals. "Huh? Really? You really have to prove to everyone that you don't have a handicap? But Big Bro! Even Beethoven created masterpieces and he couldn't hear shit!"

"He wrote the music for it, and before that he played music before he lost his hearing. He knew the sounds by heart and created music through memory." Usopp said. "But that was then… Today anyone with Zoro's condition in a band like this is completely unheard of."

"As long as we play our cards right and win the hearts of anyone listening to our band, he will have a chance to stay in our group permanently."

"That'll be easy!" Yosaku said. "You guys are famous already! You just got a better lead guitarist is all! You guys can totally make it happen!"

"That bastard used us for his own promotion!" Luffy shouted suddenly as he fought back tears. "Lucci was assigned to join us because he was talented… But his real intention was just getting noticed before he can break off from our group for good to make his own!"

"What!?" Both Johnny and Yosaku said. "That's low!"

Zoro got up and paid for the meal before signaling the two men.

"Okay Big Bro…" Yosaku said as he got up. "We better get out. Big Bro got us covered."

"Plus Ace hasn't come to meet us, so we have to go back to the Thousand Sunny anyway." Johnny added.

"Yeah…" The two band members said as they exited out of the pizza joint.

1-2-3-4

They headed back to the Thousand Sunny when Ace and Franky were coming up to join them.

"Really? Luffy had his fill?" Ace said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Had five extra large carnivore pizza pies." Sanji said coolly.

Ace laughed. "Shit! And I missed it!?"

"Yep, you did." Usopp said as he stole a glance at Luffy, who seemed to cover up his earlier emotions rather well. That, and Zoro playfully ruffling the lead singers head helped settle the tense atmosphere.

"Well! I've come to a decision." Ace said. "And it looks like we're going to be the first band group to ever take on a floating recording studio!"

"REALLY!?" Luffy said ecstatically. "We're going to record from Thousand Sunny from now on?"

"More than that!" Ace said. "We're going to live there!"

Luffy cheered as he went around hugging everyone.

"He's happy." Sanji said with a smile.

"Wow… A floating recording studio… Everyone would have to be crazy to try to reach us out in the ocean." Usopp said, thinking of the good points of being on the ship.

"Well! What are we waiting for!?" Franky said. "Ready to move in?"

"Hell yeah!" Luffy said happily as he was bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Okay, Luffy, get in there and see the ship yourself." Ace said as Luffy ran up the ramp and onto the ship to start his own tour of his new recording studio and home.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Luffy cheered from the ship.

"Excited little guy." Franky said as he lifted his shades.

"You'll get used to it." Ace said.

"Looks like I'll have to. Since this is my ship after all."

Ace looked at Zoro and patted his shoulder. "You're really giving us a lot of luck, Zoro." He said as he went up on the ship as well.

Zoro blinked as he shrugged and joined everyone else in their new home.

"Oi!" Luffy called from the ramp to see the two men on the ground. "Aren't you coming?"

Both Johnny and Yosaku had serious looks on their faces as they crossed their arms. "Sorry Luffy Bro."

"We have to remain here." Johnny said.

"We have our lives here. But it was an honor to see you and Big Bro." Yosaku said.

"So both of us wish you luck in your adventure."

"Adventure?" Usopp asked.

"Anyone who has the guts to go out and let the world know who they are at such a grand scale, they are known as adventurers in our book!" Johnny said.

"And you guys are taking a non-traditional way to take back what was rightfully yours!" Yosaku said as the ship started to move.

"Oi! We're leaving already!?" Sanji asked.

"Franky caught something on the radio saying that some of the media is on their way to get a glimpse of Zoro." Ace said with a grin. "I figured the world isn't ready to know of our lead guitarist just yet. Plus we have a chance to see what this ship has to offer out at sea."

"Big Bro!" The two men on shore called out. "Take care of yourself!"

Zoro waved as well as hand signaled them that he was going to do just fine.

"You got interesting pals." Ace said. "We really did luck out here."

Zoro shrugged as everyone took the chance to tour the ship before settling out on deck to discuss their next plan of action.

1-2-3-4

"Well…" Franky started. "I do have to pick up my girl in the next port. I just contacted her and she said she just met a gal who can sing but also navigate like a pro."

"Since we're on a ship, we may need a navigator." Ace said. "What do you say, Luffy?"

"Why not? Maybe we'll help this girl get her big break."

"That's the spirit!" Ace said as the looked at the guys. "Any objections?"

"I don't see why not? This is a recording studio after all." Sanji said.

"Yeah! They say the more the merrier!"

"Then it's settled!" Luffy said as he had his excited face on.

"We'll discuss about music and work our way up from scratch." Usopp said.

"We may need a new name as well." Sanji pointed out. "We can't really go back to our old name."

Zoro wrote something down before slamming down on the ground.

'We'll worry about that later.'

"Zoro's right!" Luffy said. "Who knows how long we're out here. So we'll get the music down and let the name come to us."

"Okay, Luffy, we'll do that." Ace said. "We're in no hurry."

"Well!" Sanji said. "Since we're going to take it a little easy until we figure out what to do, I'm going to sharpen up my cooking skills and make all of us dinner."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"Is it me, or does this remind anyone like pirates?" Usopp asked.

"It is something like pirates." Franky said. "That was my inspiration for making Thousand Sunny."

Luffy laughed. "This is the most awsomnesstical ship in the whole world!"

"Awsomnesstical?" Sanji asked. "You serious?"

Luffy just laughed as Zoro leaned up against the ship's rail and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They were out at sea for two days before hitting port and everyone went out to see a woman of twenty-eight waiting by the dock's entrance.

"Franky dear!" Robin called as she waved her arm in the air.

"Robin babe!" Franky said excitedly as he ran on ahead of the group.

"Wow…" Ace said. "He got himself a hot one."

"Bastard…" Sanji said as his tall poise stature was bent to show how envious he was.

"I wonder what she saw in him?" Usopp asked.

"Franky's a cool guy." Luffy said. "I'm sure she saw that. Right, Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged, not really caring about relationships.

When the group caught up with the couple, Robin smiled and greeted them.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nico Robin, Franky's finacee."

"Fiancée!?" Sanji and Ace said in unison.

She giggled as she looked at Zoro. "Long time no see, Swordsman-san."

"Swordsman?" Luffy asked.

"He used to do kendo sometime ago along with guitar." She explained.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Ace said.

"He created his own style called the three sword style."

"Three swords?" Usopp and Sanji said while Luffy's eyes seem to turn into stars.

"Wow…" Ace said. "Must've been hard to do."

Zoro seemed a bit uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, but the woman spared him by mentioning the group to follow her.

"The girl I mentioned to Franky is called Nami. She's a decent singer and has a gift for navigation."

"I can't wait to meet her." Luffy said.

"She knows how to do some musical instruments, but singing is more of her forte." She put in.

"If she's good, she's in." Ace said.

1-2-3-4

They went up to the seaside shops and Robin went up to one bench with two women, talked for a moment before all three went up to the group.

"Everyone…" She said as she mentioned her hand to the orange-ginger haired girl and brown eyes of the age of eighteen. "This is Nami…" Then she mentioned to the other girl with long light blue hair and dark grey eyes of the age of sixteen. "And this is her girlfriend, Vivi."

"Hi!" Luffy said.

"Hello." Vivi said.

"Heard you can sing." Ace said.

"I do, and you are?"

"I'm Portgus D. Ace, the manager." He said. "Would you like to give us a performance in our recording studio?"

She blinked. "You have one here?"

"It's a ship." The group, except Zoro, said in unison.

"Huh?"

1-2-3-4

They went to the ship and Nami stood there in shock.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope!" Luffy said. "This is our recording studio!"

"But it's a ship!"

"I know! Isn't it cool?"

"If you like riding the waves in a storm!"

"Just like pirates right?"

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Nami, maybe this isn't a bad thing." Vivi said. "I mean, you always said that a lot of celebrities don't have anything useful for their time besides being bitches and hoes. With this you can be what you've always dreamed of and be completely different."

"She's right." Usopp said. "Either way we're going to live on the high seas."

"Family is allowed." Franky said. "I made enough space to fit a family of fifty or more."

"Really!?" Luffy said.

"Didn't you get a tour around the ship two days ago?" Sanji said.

"I didn't know what those rooms were for."

"Well now you know." Franky said.

"So! Shall we get started with the recording?" Ace said. "We can't just let her in until we know she has talent."

"Excuse me?" Nami said as she made her way up. "Where the hell is the recording studio on this ship?"

Vivi sighed. "She hates it when people say she doesn't have talent." She said.

"We've been there." Sanji said as the rest of the group went on board and went inside to the studio part of the ship.

"Wow… nice studio." Nami said as she looked at all the technology and the recording room where there were microphones and the other stuff.

"Thanks Sis." Franky said.

"Let's get started." Ace said as he opened the door to the recording room, she went in, went up to a microphone, got the okay, and she started to sing.

"_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed!"

"She really has a nice voice." Usopp said.

"She'll make a nice addition to this studio." Ace said.

"I think she should join our group." Luffy said.

"Huh?"

"Luffy, the reason for having a recording studio is to have a lot of talented clients."

"Wouldn't that lead to competition?"

"With other recording studios, yes."

"Why can't she be in our group?"

Ace didn't really have an answer for that as Nami came out of the room.

"So? What do you think?" She asked.

"You're great." Ace said.

"Wanna join our group?" Luffy said.

"Huh? As in being in your band? But aren't you the lead singer?"

"Yeah, but there are some songs I can't sing because they're too girly for me to sing. So it'll be great to have a girl to sing those kinds of songs with the greatest band in this lifetime."

"He really has to go there, didn't he?" Usopp said.

"Yep…" Sanji said.

Nami had a look of consideration and smiled. "I think it's a good start. I've always liked your earlier works." She said as she held out her hand. "It'll be an honor."

"Great!" He said as he shook her hand.

Vivi cheered as she hugged Nami. "You're dreams are going to come true!"

Nami hugged back. "I know!"

"Nojiko would flip when she hears this!"

"I know!"

"Nojiko?" Ace asked.

"My older sister."

"We better talk to her then." Ace said. "As manager I have to have the okay of any family member of this group."

"Right. Oh! Would you like to join us for dinner then?"

"Yeah!" Luffy announced.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Usopp said.

"We still need to restock anyway." Sanji said.

"Already on that." Franky said.

Robin giggled. "Well then, we better lend in a hand. I don't think Nojiko-san expected more guests."

"Especially with Luffy's appetite." Sanji said.

"Huh?" Luffy said with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Zoro shook his head as he ruffled the ebony mass.

"Zoro… They're making fun of me!"

The group had knowing smiles while the new persons looked a bit lost.

"Oh, since you're going to join our group, you should know that Zoro is both deaf and mute."

"Huh?!" Both girls said in unison as they looked at the man before them. "That's impossible!"

"Now that's just rude." Luffy said. "He's great at what he does and you shouldn't judge on that fact!"

The girls looked confused as they looked at the manager, who simply shrugged and grinned.

"If he wasn't that good he wouldn't be here." He simply said as they made their way out of the ship and headed to Nami's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So…" A woman of twenty said as she looked at the huge group of guests she had to cook for. "My sister is going to be joining your group?"

"That's right." Ace said with his best business smile. "And we didn't want to whisk her away before having your okay. Protocol and all."

"That's good to know, otherwise I would've sued you for kidnapping."

"Ah! Nojiko-san, don't be so harsh." Ace said with a casual pout. "I've seen enough of this to know that this is the proper steps to take. Especially with our new recording studio that rides on the waves."

"Yeah about that, she's also going to be the navigator on this recording ship of yours."

"Well, the ship belongs to Franky, but I'm the manager that makes sure the group is in top shape and performance."

Nojiko sighed as she nodded. "Okay, you have my blessing. But!" She lifted her finger at the man and a serious face set. "If you and your group make my sister cry… You're dead."

"Warning taken and stored away in my memory." Ace said.

"Why would we make her cry?" Luffy said. "We're going to have a great time together! Making music, play games, visit places without spending airfare, and we're going to act like pirates!"

Nojiko couldn't help but smile. "I see…" She said as the rest of the meal was lively before heading back out to the docks and set out back out into the sea.

1-2-3-4

"Good luck Nami!" Vivi called. "I'll wait for the first album!"

"I'll contact you as much as possible!" Nami called out. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She called as she didn't move until she couldn't see the dock anymore.

"We should definitely add Nami's song to the list." Luffy said.

"Okay, okay." Ace said. "Now let's see if we could add music to her song."

"Yosh!"

"Tomorrow, she has to settle first."

"Right! Then tomorrow the guys will provide the music and Nami will sing her song." He was bouncing from where he was standing. "This'll be great!"

Ace smiled as he felt relieved to see his brother look like his old self. 'We're getting back to where things used to be.' He thought as he watched his brother run over to Nami and dragged her to see the ship and introduce the group. 'But we can't forget the past either.' He looked serious as he looked out into the sea. 'Whatever recording studio Lucci joined, that is our soul rival and enemy until we can bring him down. We can't get rid of his fans by any means, but we can make him less popular if we can stay at the top for a good couple of months.' He sighed as Franky called lights out and everyone started to head in to get to bed.

1-2-3-4

Back in the city, Kuro was losing patience.

"What do you mean you can't find them? They couldn't just disappear like that. This group is notorious for making a scene!" He said through his cell phone as he waited for the response from the other line. "We have to know what that group is up too and come up with some dirt on their new guitarist." He waited again before looking like he was going to kill something. "I've told you! The guitarist was described as a man no earlier than twenty years of age, punkish looking, and has green eyes!" He started to growl. "I know it's not enough to go by! But just do what I hired you to do!" He turned the cell off and was going to throw it up against the wall, if Lucci wasn't there to catch it.

"Still no luck?"

Kuro growled as he pounded his fist on his desk. "Useless! The men I hired are from my own company!"

"Relax…" Lucci said as he placed the cell down on a different desk. "Even if we don't find them before their comeback, we'll still have a chance to get anything off their group once they walk back out into the spotlight." He grinned. "I know Luffy enough to know that he causes a lot of attention. It's just a matter of time. He won't be hiding for long, I can assure you that."

"Even when he comes back out, what makes you think that he won't try to beat you with the top of the charts?"

"By then your men will uncover any dirt his group may have." He said with a chuckle. "Nothing like a good piece of dirty information to make even loyal fans to turn their backs on their favored group."

Kuro grinned. "I like the way you think, Lucci." He said as he adjusted his glasses. "So, have you and your new group come up with some songs that will be in your new album?"

"We have, and some even wanted to start a video. But I convinced them that we should wait until we know for sure of that Luffy's group is either out of the way or trying to make a comeback. That way it will be an interesting competition to the top. Because I know he doesn't like to lose."

Kuro laughed, enjoying his client's way of thinking. "That is very true!" He stopped laughing and looked thoughtful before looking at Lucci. "But what if he does get to the top?"

Lucci leaned up against the wall and grinned. "I've scarred him enough that the mere thought of me will discourage him of anything that would make even the slightest possibility of getting anywhere."

"And his friends? You know they have a secure bond that may hinder that thought."

Lucci grinned. "Don't worry… I've just got the perfect plan for that." He said as he walked to the chair and sat down.

"And may I be so bold as to ask what this plan is?" Kuro asked. "I am a man that likes to plan these kinds of things out."

"I know… that's why you're my manager." Lucci said as Kuro sat on his desk. "It's quite a simple one really, since it's just the same as what I did to that little brat, only this time it's one of my band members to those 'friends' of his."

"I see…" Kuro said with a sadistic smile. "He may handle the hurt if his friends are there to keep him above water. But if his friends found the same fate…"

"He and his band will crumble in despair and soon fall down to the low charts."

Kuro laughed as the thought of it seemed brilliant. "It's so simple that it's perfect! And the best part…"

"You will cover up anything that would lead to any suspicion of the act done."

"Exactly…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Thousand Sunny sailed out into the open seas for a week before docking to a port.

"Finally! Land!" Usopp said.

"Ah! It wasn't that bad!" Luffy said.

"Luffy! We hit a big storm on the way here!" Nami said.

"We did okay." Luffy said as he patted Nami's shoulder. "It would've been really bad if you didn't know the good way out of that storm."

"Yeah, you really have a gift!" Ace said before falling to the grassy deck and fell asleep.

"Honestly! You guys would've been dead!" Nami said as everyone except Franky got off of the ship and headed into town. "We're going to need some items and we don't have enough money to spend."

"Don't worry Nami!" Sanji said. "I'm a natural of getting a lot for a little when it comes to food."

"I usually don't need much." Usopp said.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said.

"Is food the only thing you can think about?" Nami said as she lightly whacked him.

"No…" He whined. "I think about you guys too, and the adventures we'll experience while we're going to be the best music band in the world!"

"Aiming a bit high there…" She said, being realistic.

Luffy pouted as Zoro patted his head and he smiled as he followed the man to town.

"Hey you two! We meet back here in a couple of hours!"

"Got it!" Luffy said as he tugged on Zoro's sleeve. "Let's check over here first!" He said as he and the other ran to where the young man was pointing too.

"Honestly! That guy has way too much energy!" Nami said as she sighed.

"But that's what makes Luffy Luffy." Robin said with a smile. "Now, let's see if there are any sales on any good clothes or fabric. I'm sure the group would need a certain style for their comeback."

"Yeah, you're right." She said as the two women headed out.

"Come on, Usopp." Sanji said.

"Huh? You're not going with them?"

"Nami told me to focus on getting food while she and Robin have a girl's day out. She has spent a week with us on the ship."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And you said you didn't have anything to get here, so you're helping me with carrying the food."

"Won't that be a lot? Since Luffy's stomach is… you know…"

"Yep."

Usopp groaned as he followed the blonde drummer and chef to the market place of the town.

1-2-3-4

Zoro and Luffy were in the middle of the town's time square when Luffy heard a melodious sound of a violin being played near the fountain. He dragged the other towards the sound and saw a tall man of fifty, but looks thirty, with some scars on his face, wearing a tux, and has a large afro.

"I know this song!" Luffy said as he looked at Zoro, who seemed to encourage him to sing. He smiled, seeing that it was a great idea as he sang the song, attracting more attention than before.

"_Yo-hohoho, hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, hohoho,_

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Following the sea breeze!  
Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths!  
The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky!  
as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbor,  
To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don!  
As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver  
dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to  
The ends of the sea

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
We are pirates  
Sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows  
The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull  
On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm  
Through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing  
Beat upon the drums  
If you loose your nerve  
This breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on,  
The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow,  
our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes,  
we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down;  
For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don!  
A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are,  
Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering,  
Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!"

Once he was done, everyone applauded for him and the musician as money was being thrown into the open case.

"Yohohoho!" The man said as he patted the other's shoulder. "What a marvelous performance! Thank you very much."

Luffy giggled. "Well, my friend encouraged me to do it."

Zoro stood there and shrugged.

"Hey! You're a musician, right?"

"Why, yes."

"What instrument do you play?"

"The violin mostly, but I can play all kinds with ease."

"Would you like to join our group."

"Excuse me?"

Zoro could tell that this was going to take a while as he sat down on the fountain and watched as the teen chatted lively to the man about Thousand Sunny and getting new members to join up.

"Yohohoho! I would be honored!" The man said. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Bonez Brook!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He said as they shook hands on it. He then looked at Zoro and introduced him as well. "And that's Roronoa Zoro, he's the lead guitarist."

"Yohohoho! It's pleasure to meet you as well."

Zoro nodded as he got up and looked at the time.

Luffy looked up at the time as well. "Oh! We need to head back to Thousand Sunny. You have to meet my brother, he's the manager of our group."

"Yohohoho! I can't wait to see such a fine group!"

"You'll love it!" Luffy said as he grabbed Zoro's hand and the other's hand before running towards the docks.

1-2-3-4

When they arrived, Ace was just waking up from a nap and saw the new man. "Luffy… Who's he?"

"Bonez Brook the musician! He can play any instrument!"

"Really?" Ace asked. "Well, that's good, we may need someone like that in case we come across a song that none of us can do because it requires a specific instrument."

"YAY!" Luffy cheered. "We got a new member!"

"What's this now?" Robin said as she and Nami came in, followed by Sanji and Usopp.

"Everyone this is Bonez Brook, he's a musician that's joining us!"

"Yohohoho! How do you do everyone?" He asked when he caught sight of the two women. "Oh my…" He went up to Robin and bowed. "Excuse me… would you mind showing me your panties?"

It was Nami who hit him hard on the side of the head. "Why the hell would she do that!?"

"Yohohoho! How violent!"

Luffy just laughed as Nami started to complain to Ace.

"Oi! We're ready to set sail?" Franky asked as he saw the new guy. "Who's he?"

"Bonez Brook! Our new musician!"

"Oh, okay, so are we ready to head out or what?"

"Oi Brook." Sanji said. "If you have anyone to talk to, now's a good time."

"I have no one to talk to for sometime… my band of musicians has all died out for years now. I am the last of that band."

"I'm sorry…" Usopp said as the room became quiet.

"But I'm honored to be a part of this group, if the rest of you will allow me."

"Well…" Nami said. "Besides your first impression I would've thrown you overboard, but since you're a musician I think I can agree to have you around."

"Not like we have a choice." Sanji said. "If Luffy says he's good and Ace agrees, we're stuck with them." He grinned as he went back up.

"That's true." Usopp said.

Luffy just giggled as everyone introduced one another and looked to see Zoro tuning up his guitar. He went up and sat next to the man. "We're getting new members quickly. It's almost sad that their talents are being wasted because no one gave them a chance."

Zoro nodded as he wrote something down.

'But then you wouldn't have this chance of having them now.'

"That's true!" He said with a laugh. "You know, Ace called you a lucky charm."

Zoro raised an eyebrow as the other leaned to his side.

"And I think he's right! None of this would've been possible if you didn't join up the first time." He said with a calm smile. "I'm glad you didn't join in any other group. I don't know what I would've done if you belonged to someone else's group."

Zoro wrapped an arm around the teen and gave him a comfort embrace.

Luffy giggled as he wrapped his arms around the man. "Thanks Zoro!"

The Thousand Sunny set sail once again, but not before a photographer of some media group took a picture of the silhouette of it going towards the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been a whole month since Zoro joined the recovering group and he woke up from the deck to view the grassy deck of any activity.

Usopp, Luffy, and Nami were playing a card game, Luffy obviously losing horribly. He suspected that Sanji was in the kitchen making something. Robin was on the swing reading a book. Franky was on the wheel steering the ship. Ace was taking a nap on the opposite end of the deck. And Brook was playing a song on his violin somewhere on the ship.

He got up to look for his guitar to start practicing any songs that they created together. He reached to the small office in the recording studio that Ace would use when it comes to filing songs and music notes in, pulled up a file and brought it back to the men's shared room and started to practice the notes that Brook was able to make and felt the vibrations as he started out slow but worked his way to a certain speed. He played the song over and over until it was in his memory.

1-2-3-4

As he played the song the fifth time over he sensed another presence in the room and looked up to see Luffy, who waved and saw his lips move to say hello.

"Hey Zoro, what are you doing back here?" Luffy asked as he sat next to the man.

Zoro did the song from the beginning with his eyes closed and only stumbled once and looked at the other to see if he understood.

"You're practicing the song we made together as a group?"

He nodded.

"And you're able to remember?"

He nodded.

"That's so cool Zoro!"

He shrugged as he set aside the guitar and picked up the papers. He got up and mentioned the other to join him.

"Returning the songs?"

He nodded.

"I still need to practice the lyrics." Luffy said as he gently took the papers away from the other. "Let's practice together."

Zoro blinked, but he nodded as he sat back down and grabbed his guitar.

"Okay, start with the opening." He said as the other did before he sang the first part.

"_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight."_

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

_You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord_

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
This sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)_

_These thoughts run through my head."_

"Yosha!" Luffy cheered. "That was awesome!"

"The vocals need a bit of work." Ace said. "But not bad harmony between you two."

"Thanks Ace." He said as Zoro nodded his head.

"Well, Sanji made lunch, so you know."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's wrist, who just placed his guitar down before dragging them out of the room quickly to the dining room, where everyone was accounted for and started to defend their plates.

1-2-3-4

Somewhere in the city, Lucci and his group were just done recording their latest song and were lounging in the room when Kuro came in with a news paper in hand.

"What's up Kuro-san?" A man with a long square nose asked as he was drinking tea.

"I think I may know where that brat and his group are." He said as he slammed the paper on the glass table, almost making it crack.

"That behavior is sexual harassment." Said a blond woman with glasses.

"Shut it, Kalifia!"

"So, what's he up to?" Lucci asked.

"That brat is definitely making a comeback. And the witness says that there was no mistaking it." He pointed to the picture of the ship going out toward the horizon. "And this brat is on a ship called Thousand Sunny, a floating recording cruise ship!"

"Floating?" Voiced a man who just woke up from his meditative sleep.

"Yes, Jyuubi! A floating recording ship!"

"That must annoy the paparazzi tracking them." Said a large man with a hair style that looked like horns.

"Any word on the lead guitarist?" Lucci asked.

"No… seems whoever took this photograph only knows that he saw Luffy get on board that ship with two men that are not part of the usual group." Kuro said as he growled. "Damnit!"

"Calm down, Kuro." Lucci said. "We talked about this some weeks ago."

"I know! I know! But that doesn't mean that I have to like it! It's been a month since they were last seen or heard of! And since it's obvious that they're making a comeback, what if there's also a chance of that brat forming a new group all together?"

Lucci just calmly smiled. "Simple, we'll beat them so that their music will never hit the top lists. By any means necessary." He said as he looked at the time. "But right now we have to record three other songs tomorrow and come up with any new songs for the next album after this one."

"And what if that isn't enough?"

Lucci shrugged. "Well, just so we don't get caught, I'll challenge this new guitarist to a show down of skill. After all, a guitarist has to both play and sing."

Kuro smiled. "You're right." He adjusted his glasses. "It's all well and good if the guitarist can play a guitar the right notes at the right time, but then there are times where he will have to sing if he was going to do some of the backup vocals or do a show down." He chuckled. "Alright, once again you've calmed my nerves."

Lucci grinned. "You're not the only one who plans for the future. I just come up with alternative plans in case something does come up that can hinder the original plan."

"Yes… That is a good way to do things."

"Just make sure you know how to cover it up if they do ever happen."

"Of course, I would fail as a manager if I did not support my clients."

Lucci smiled as he mentioned the others to follow him. "Well be in tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." Kuro said as he stayed in the room for a few more minutes to clear his head before walking out as well. 'There's no way that little brat can make it. Not with that scar that Lucci has placed.' He thought with a grin.

* * *

Songs used: All Around Me - Flyleaf

Papaerthin Hymn - Anberlin

Binks' Sake - Brook's song

Other OP songs.


	11. Chapter 11

Nami: Glad to see that you're not dead.

You know I don't really like you when you're being like this?

Nami: You're not paying me, so this is what you get.

... Reveiws please?

Nami: (picks up the first one) From Iry-san...

Here's five more chapters!

Nami: (grabs another) From Soge-san...

Glad you like it so far.

Nami: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan...

For chapter 2, you just have to find out. Chapter 3, yeah, I try to make it work. Chapter 4, shows that he has been a fan, and fans usually try to know as much as they can. Chapter 5, it happens to people on occasion. Chapter 6, you'll find out. Chapter 7, I love writing about Luffy's character, the personality is just easier for me to write about. Chapter 8, I know… he's a cool criminal that guy! Chapter 9, like I said before, I love to write about Luffy's character. I never get bored when I do those kinds of scenes with him. Chapter 10, it's because Kuro found a way for Lucci to walk under the radar. And Kuro likes to do plans…

Nami: (grabs another) From Gecko-san...

I'm glad!

Nami: (grabs another) From Hmob1994...

You'll see…

Nami: (grabs another) From Dreamer/Earth-san...

(smiles awkwardly) Good to know…

Nami: (grabs another) From Kirai-Ninja...

New reviewer? Yeah, I try my best to keep him in character as much as possible.

Nami: (grabs another) From Kira-chan...

You care!

Nami: (grabs another) From MsGaara21692...

New reviewer! Thank you!

Nami: That's it.

Oh, here. (hands gift card for shopping) I'm not using this so you can have it.

Nami: Thank you! Onee-san!

... Don't call me that... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was another couple weeks before they landed in a harbor and walked on land.

"It's been awhile since we were on land" Nami said as she stretched.

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed.

"Yahoo!" Luffy said as he ran out from the ship before stopping and jumping in one place to see Zoro walk down followed by Robin and Sanji.

"Okay!" Nami said as she took out her check list on what they were going to need for the next trip. "We're going to need food that will last us a month, at the most because our budget is very limited, paper for music and a huge map for one of the rooms."

"Why do we need a map?" Usopp asked.

"So I can track our trips and mark down the places we've been."

"Oh, cool."

"Oi! Zoro!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's arm. "Maybe we can find someone to join our crew."

"Luffy! Would you chill!?" Nami said as she pointed to the singer. "You can't just go around finding suitable talent every time we land!"

"But then you wouldn't be here with us." Luffy said as she looked she was going to hurt someone. "Well! Zoro and I are going! Jaa nee!"

"Oi!" Usopp said, but the two were gone before anything was said. "And they're off."

"It's hard to restrain that guy once he has his sights set on something." Sanji said.

Robin giggled. "Surely a lively one of the bunch." She said.

That's when Ace appeared with a loud yawn. "Oi, where's my crazy brother?"

"Ran off to find another person with talent." Nami filled in as Brook joined Ace.

"And Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"Luffy dragged him." Sanji said.

"Oh, okay, I'm okay with those two causing chaos." Ace said with an easy going smile.

"Oi, oi…" Said the reasonable members of the crew while Brook laughed and Robin giggled.

1-2-3-4

With Luffy and Zoro, they managed to find the time square and the younger of the two was getting hungry.

"I'm hungry!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing the other's stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Now, what do they have to eat around here?" He said as he childishly looked around as he looked left and right before finding one and was going to run there when he tripped and fell hard on the ground.

The other was a bit alarmed and went over to see if he was okay.

"Itte…" He said as the other helped him to a sitting position. "I'm okay, Zo-ow!" He said as he tried to get up, only to hold onto his arm.

Zoro gently took that arm and only moved the wrist just slightly only to see that there was immediately a problem.

"Owie…" Luffy said. "That hurts…"

Zoro looked at any other damage and only saw some scrapes of the others arm and knees and one under the chin, but the critical one was the sprained wrist. He tore off his long sleeves, tor them into pieces and started to create a splint for the teen's arm as well as using extra to bandage when a kid came up.

"You have to put on anti-bacteria cream on those." The kid with a pink hat said as he brought out some of that and applied it onto the scrapes.

"You a doctor or something?"

"I only know basic first aid, but my mother is a doctor." He said as he saw the splint. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

"Yeah, it hurts."

The kid looked at the older man. "What happened?"

"I fell." Luffy said. "My friend is mute so you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Zoro waved it off as he did some sign language.

"The hospital? Sure I know where it is."

Zoro nodded as he picked the other up from the ground and followed the kid to the hospital.

"Oh! We didn't catch your name. I'm Luffy."

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

"Chopper? That's a cool name."

"My dad gave me that name.

"It's so cool!"

"Shut up you bastard!" He said with a laugh. "Saying things like that won't make me happy!"

"You seem happy."

Zoro smiled as he shook his head.

1-2-3-4

When they reached to the hospital, Chopper led them to the room where his mother worked and saw that she was just finishing up a patient.

"Oh, Chopper, there you are." She said as she looked at her chart. "I need you to find these medications and send them to this man."

"Okay!" He said as he pointed to the two. "This guy has a sprained wrist."

"Oh, well let's have a look." She said as she pointed to the seat-bed thing. "Place him there."

Zoro did and was careful with the other's arm.

"Thanks Zoro." He said as the doctor took a look at the bandages.

"You fell or something?"

"Hai." He said as she took his arm and hissed. "Ow…"

"Yep, definitely needs at least two weeks to recover and take two pain killers each day. One in the morning and one for the evening, but after meals." She said as she looked at the other. "You getting this?"

"He's deaf and mute lady."

She hit him at the back of the head. "And you're a rude brat." She said as she looked at him. "Well! Let's have a look at you as well."

Zoro started making hand signals when she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Chopper! Check that kid over and give him some pain killers." She said as she handed him a slip of paper.

"Yes Mom!"

"That's Doctrine when I'm working."

"Oops, sorry!"

"Kids…" She said as she dragged the man to the other room. "Okay! Now with you."

Zoro rubbed his abused ear and glared at the woman as he made some hand signals.

"I don't understand what you're trying to get across but you have to sit down or I'll sedate you to do so." She said as she had a prepared needle.

Zoro didn't feel comfortable with the woman as she got all these supplies out, but he sat down as he kept a wary eye on her.

"What's with that look? I'm not going to kill you, I'm a doctor after all." She said as she had a popsicle stick in her hand. "Now open your mouth."

Zoro didn't understand why she dragged him in the room but he wanted to get it over with quickly and complied .

"Hm…" She noised as she had her small flashlight to have a better view. "I'm going to have to run some tests on you. You're not in a hurry are you?"

Zoro shook his head as he was taken to another room.

1-2-3-4

Meanwhile Luffy called his brother about what happened and soon the group were at the hospital in the small clinic area.

"Jeeze… Luffy, just what did you do to get yourself into this?"

"I was running towards this nice smelling restaurant and I tripped. It was so sudden and I was ahead of Zoro."

"Well, at least he tried to help you." Nami said as she saw what was left of the torn sleeves in the trashcan.

"So you're a doctor too, Chopper-chan?" Brook asked.

"Oh, no! I just know basic first aid and seen my mother work on patients in the E.R."

"You watch the operation?" Nami said.

"Yep! It was really scary at first when I was little, but then I got used to seeing blood and the inner workings of the body."

"You want to be a doctor?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah! Just like my father and my mother! They're the best in the world."

"Is your mother looking at Zoro?"

"Yep."

"What's taking them so long?"

"My mother usually has a keen eye for something that's wrong, even if the person is completely healthy."

"Something wrong with Zoro!?" Luffy said as he started to panic. "I don't know what to do without him! He's my lead guitarist!"

"You're in a band?"

"We are." Sanji said. "The old group is retiring and we're making a comeback pretty soon once we're satisfied with what we got."

"Like what?"

"Well, we got some songs written down." Ace said as he started to count off. "We got a pretty kick ass group, but my little brother tends to find more if they catch his eye, all we need is a good name for our comeback group."

"Oh, that sounds so cool!"

"On top of that we got a floating recording studio that's also our home."

"Really!?"

"Yep!" Usopp said. "It's the best recording studio in the world as far as we know."

"Sounds so amazing! So it's like being pirates, right?"

"Yeah! It is!" Luffy said. "And that's what makes it so much cooler!"

The group shook their heads when Luffy went off talking about the ship before the female doctor came in.

"Sorry for the wait, but I just wanted to make sure your friend here was in full health as well." She said as Zoro came in, looking pissed. "I'll just write out the bill and send you on your way."

"Thanks a lot Luffy." Nami said. "Now we're sure to be broke."

"It's not like there's anything we can do about it." Robin said. "None of us expected this to happen and therefore we have to face the consequence."

"You say you have a ship as your recording studio?"

"Yeah…" Ace said.

"Do you have a doctor?"

"No…"

She gave him a look before grinning like a witch would. "Well, well… that means if something happens, you would end up broke all the time, eh?"

"Well… we're usually careful." Ace said but he saw the reason to it. "But yeah it would be nice to have a doctor on board even if it's just for a little check up."

She sighed. "Well, I have a lot of doctors in this hospital, but of course I can't part them away to help a bunch of crazy dreamers."

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy asked.

"The only one I could think of that would be a likely choice to go with you is my son…"

"Chopper!?"

"Me?!"

"But I'll be damned if I let him go with you brats."

"What do we have to do to get your permission?!" Luffy said.

"Luffy! That's my job and you can't just say things like that!" Ace said.

"But this way Chopper would get experience if anyone of us gets hurt or sick when we're out at sea! It'll be perfect for him!" He said as he looked at the female doctor. "Please doctor lady! I know he's your son but we'll make sure we'll take good care of him! We're practically a family in our group!"

Everyone looked at the old woman and waited for her to respond.

She didn't look happy as she gave him a swift kick. "You ignorant brat! Why would I take a word from someone like you!" She said as she sighed. "Chopper!"

"H-Hai!"

"Make sure they get to their ship and look over each and every one of them and give me a call of their condition. And here!" She handed him a medical bag. "These should help you out when you're doing the check-ups and I don't want to hear any excuses!"

"H-Hai…" Chopper said, completely confused but he and the others left.

The doctor managed to stop Zoro and handed him a pill case filled with pills.

He looked to see what she had to explain.

"Remeber what I told you earlier?"

He nodded.

"Good, now get out of my sight, and take care of my stupid son. He's a good kid but wouldn't be a great doctor without some experience."

He nodded as he left to join the others, hiding the pills as he did.

"Good luck, Chopper…" She whispered as she chuckled.

1-2-3-4

When Zoro came up to the group, Ace got his attention.

"So… is she letting us have Chopper join us?"

Zoro just smiled and that's all that Ace needed to know.

"We got ourselves an actual crew now." Ace said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Yosha! We got a doctor! Now we're a full on crew!"

"A crew that have the talent for music and song." Ace said.

"B-But… I can't do either of those!" Chopper said.

"Of course you can! We just have to find the right song is all." Luffy said as he looked at everyone. "I say we do a brainstorm meet!"

"Brainstorm meet?"

"It's when all of us get together and throw out ideas and stuff like that." Nami explained.

"Oh…" Chopper said as Usopp patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chopper, you'll fit in just fine." He said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, this is the best place to be."

"But first dinner." Sanji said. "Can't have a meeting with an empty stomach."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy said as he attempted to lift both arms only to double over, holding his sprained arm. "Itte…"

"Be careful!" Chopper said. "You have to have to take it easy on this arm for the next couple weeks."

"Okay…" He said with a pout.

Zoro patted the young teen's shoulder and pointed to the kitchen.

"Right!" Luffy said as he quickly went up to the kitchen with everyone and started out what was normal, until he realized he can't move his arm. He pouted as he glared at his arm, as if blaming it for not giving him enough food.

Zoro saw the problem with the other and started cutting up his meat and giving a bit to the other.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said as he took his bite of the generous share.

Zoro shrugged as he continued to eat like it was like every day.

"Is he usually like that?" Chopper asked Robin.

"Only when the situation calls for it." Robin answered as she giggled.

"Oh."

"He may not be able to hear anything, but he does understand what you're trying to say, as long as he can see your lips move."

"Oh, he can read lips?"

"Quite well."

"How long have he and Luffy been friends?"

"Almost a month now."

"Really?" Chopper said in almost disbelief. "They look like they know each other longer than that."

"We know." Sanji said. "But then who are we to judge."

"Yeah." Ace said. "As long as I know that Luffy is in good hands, I have nothing to worry."

"Did something happen?"

"We don't want to talk about it." Ace said with such venom that it scared the youngest of the group.

'Okay, don't ask that question again.' Chopper thought as dinner was getting close to ending.

Once the plates were in the sink and soaking, everyone stayed in the kitchen to talk about ideas for music and the songs and how the music would blend with the songs.

"What kind of song should Chopper sing?" Robin asked.

"Hmm…" Luffy said as he started to hum it out.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to go about the song with 'Dr. Tony Tony Chopper'."

"That sounds good." Nami said. "We'll work with that for a while until it comes together."

"Yeah!"

Chopper hummed it out as well. "_I'm Dr. Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper_…" He sang softly.

"That sounds really good!" Usopp said.

"Now we have something to work with." Brook said as he played the song out with his violin.

"Sounds good, but I don't think a violin would do."

"You're right…" Brook said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll work something out somehow." Ace said as he was getting excited as well. "Well! What else can we put in?"

1-2-3-4

Somewhere in the city, Lucci and his group were signing autographs when someone in the media went up to him with a question.

"Lucci-san, where do you think Luffy-san is at this moment?"

"I lost contact with him the moment I left."

"But why did you leave?"

"Opposing ideas, I started to feel held back and crowded."

"Have you heard the rumors that maybe Luffy-san may make his comeback with an all new music group and possibly by a new name?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, that guy never did like to sit still."

"You're not threatened that he may try to pay back about you leaving?"

"No doubt its payback, but then I was their lead guitarist and the band couldn't be a band if the lead guitarist and lead singer aren't in sync. If there's opposing forces like with me and him, then it's just going to break apart."

"So you're not worried that their new guitarist and group would take your group on for labels?"

"I say bring it on, I actually like the challenge. And I can't wait to meet the guy who is filling my old spot in their group."

"Thank you for taking a moment to talk with us."

"Always a pleasure." He said with an easy smile as he entered the car with the rest of his group and Kuro. "Damn they're annoying."

"We have somewhat of a visual of the new lead guitarist." Kuro said as he handed out a magazine. "Page twenty."

Lucci opened up the page and saw the small picture of the recognizable teen with a man with green hair, but no face. "When was this?"

"Three days ago." Kuro said.

Lucci looked at the picture closely. "Where have I seen a guy with green hair before?"

"You've seen our mystery man?" Asked Bluno.

"Don't know. I've harmed a lot of people in the past to get to the spot of playing for that group."

"He one of them?"

"Like I said, I don't know." He said as he threw the magazine to the ground. "But it doesn't matter. We still have yet to worry about who we're going up against." He looked at Kuro. "Are the preparations ready on standby?"

Kuro grinned. "Once they make themselves known, we will invite them personally along with all our lucky two hundred winners."

"Good." He said as he grabbed a beer and took a swing of it. "It's just a matter of time now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It has been a week since they picked up Chopper the ship doctor and singer, and Luffy was having difficult time sleeping.

The pain killers he'd been taking for a week now helped, but having his arm in a certain position was bugging him to no end. And this night was no different for him. He got up and wondered around the ship, hoping that he would get so tired that he wouldn't even think of moving another step and not complain about the lingering pain in his arm. But on this night, something was different.

He was going for a third lap around when he heard something he hadn't heard before. He looked around but couldn't pin point the source as the sound was soft and hoarse like, as if it wasn't used in a long time. He tried to listen more but he just couldn't make out what it was or what it was saying. He went back to bed and the sound wasn't there.

The next night was the same and it was once again hard to find the source and went back to bed.

1-2-3-4

By the next day he was wondering if he should ask the others if they heard anything, but then decided against it as he liked the idea of figuring out the mystery on his own.

That evening he started to head out to find the source when Chopper stopped him and ordered him to bed. He was given some sleeping pills to help him sleep, and this went on for the next few days.

1-2-3-4

By the end of that second week, his arm was good as healed and he could play with Usopp and Chopper more now that his arm was healed. But he also noticed that his lead guitarist was hardly seen throughout the week.

Still thinking of the strange sound, Luffy decided to sneak out that night to hear that sound again. But once he did, he waited for a few minutes before the sound came, but it wasn't the same as he heard it before, it was starting to sound clearer, stronger, even picking up the songs that he and the group were working on. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the source. It was as if it was everywhere on the ship.

1-2-3-4

The next morning he thought about who would be singing in the middle of the night and he immediately crossed out the girls for reasons that he was sure that the voice was a male. He had heard everyone sing before, except Zoro since he's mute so he's crossed out as well. He also crossed out Usopp since the voice was a bit deep for the other, and Chopper for the same reason. He crossed out Sanji since he was sure that the voice didn't belong to him. He also crossed out Brook and Franky since the voice tones didn't match up. So that left him with one other alternative.

'There's a singing ghost on the ship!' He thought with some excitement as he looked for the ghost almost every night but he still couldn't find it even when the voice started to become clearer and, to him, the most wonderful deep voice he had ever heard. Even his brother couldn't compare with the voice he was privileged to listen to.

1-2-3-4

The rest of the week they got a good collection of songs and music put together and were planning on another batch of songs in case they do hit it off.

But due to him staying up to listen to the wonderful voice he found pleasing, he was losing some sleep and ended up napping sometimes on the ship, and if he was lucky enough to find Zoro he would nap next to him.

"Okay everyone!" Nami called as everyone was gathered in the kitchen. "Ace has a few things to say before we hit port tomorrow."

"Thanks Nami." He said as he sighed. "Well, this won't be a huge surprise to Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and myself, but to the rest of you, we'll be porting near the city were we will be thrown into the lion's den and there's no doubt that the press and media are going to be on us for some time. But what we really need to keep in mind and be aware is some of the competition that we will have to face once we make ourselves known to the public. We will probably get bashed on a lot because this is a comeback with a new twist and we will meet with some hostility, but we have to remember that we can overcome this together and no one will try to harm us as long as we stick together. Understood?"

"Aye!" Everyone, except Zoro, cheered as they punched the air.

1-2-3-4

That night, Luffy went out to listen to the voice once more and he was almost blown away by the latest song the mystery person sang.

"_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my fathers come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_"

He rubbed his arms to keep the goosebumps down but he didn't want to go back to bed after hearing something like that, but he knew that his brother would wake up and try to find him if he didn't get back to bed soon.

"Good night, Mystery Voice." He whispered as he went back down to go to bed, but didn't go to sleep right away, thinking about the city that he was going to revisit tomorrow.

* * *

"When September Ends" by Green Day


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, they looked woke up and went out onto the deck to see the faint outlines of the city they were to dock in a couple of hours.

Ace could still remember the last incident that happened in that city and he looked to see his little brother, who looked like he hadn't forgotten either but was being strong about it. 'Shit… of all the places we have to end up back in it has to be this city.' He thought as he sighed. 'Looks like there's no escaping it. This city will be the only place where people can get their name in lights and to be noticed throughout the world. I just hope we didn't bite off more than we can chew here.'

Sanji was thinking along the same lines as he looked at Zoro, who was standing next to Luffy. 'With Zoro being the first new member in this group, and a lead guitarist, there's no doubt that that bastard will go after him and try to make him look bad.' He thought as he took a drag. 'I just hope that there won't be any big surprises once we hit land.'

Usopp trembled a little, but not from fear. 'Damn Lucci… I knew he wasn't a great guy to begin with and now look at us. We're going to make a comeback, but he continued on his recording after doing that to Luffy and just shoved us aside like it was nothing! Zoro is just as good as him, but I just hope no one sees him as deaf or mute, that would be really bad, really, really bad.' He thought as he could just imagine the worst possible scenario. 'If anyone would to find out then it's doesn't matter if he can play like a pro. The media would hound us for sometime and Zoro would no doubt be harassed by his lack of hearing and speaking.'

"Oi! Usopp!" Sanji said as he whacked him behind his head. "You're making that weird face again."

"Sorry…" Usopp said as he got himself together.

"We better get ready then." Nami said with a smile. "We have to look our best after all!"

"Aye!" The others said while some went to their rooms but Luffy decided to stay outside a bit longer.

Zoro didn't leave the other's side as they continued to stare at the city as it slowly grows before them. He wasn't fooled when he saw the look of the original group and what the city meant, but that made his purpose stronger than ever as he thought about the poor conditioned guitar that was in the guy's room in the darkest corner. He could imagine hitting the man with it clearly, but he knew that he would have to wait for the right moment. At least get their name back to the top of the list. That's when he felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked to see the other facing him.

"Zoro, can I tell you a secret?"

Zoro nodded as he focused on the other's mouth.

"Well, about a week ago, I heard something."

Zoro lifted his eyebrow as he let the other continue.

"I couldn't find where it was, but it started out soft and kinda raspy. But these last few nights the mystery voice has gotten so much better that he could've been in our group, but that's impossible."

Zoro tilted his head to the side.

"Because no one is able to do that voice, not even my brother, and I know you can't speak. So I figured we got a singing ghost on the ship."

Zoro blinked as he crossed his arms and gave him an 'are-you-serious' face.

"I know what I heard, and last night was the best one yet." Luffy said with a smile. "I never heard such a wonderful deep voice in my life. It gave me goosebumps all night!"

Zoro blinked as Sanji called everyone for breakfast.

"Food!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the stairs, stopped, and waited for the other to come. "Come on! Zoro! Breakfast!"

Zoro nodded as he followed the other up the stairs and into the galley where there was the normal chaos.

1-2-3-4

Back in the city, the media and paparazzi were in mobilization as they just got word of the ship carrying the missing group with entirely new group members.

It wasn't long before Kuro heard this as well and called Lucci. "They're here."

"Good."

"Should I greet them and tell them the good news or would you?"

"If I wasn't so busy I would've gone there myself, but as fate would have it I can't make it there to greet them."

Kuro chuckled. "Don't worry… after all the invite isn't something they have an option to refuse."

"Very true." Lucci said with a grin. "It's about time they showed themselves, I was getting a bit bored."

Kuro laughed. "I'll tell them of their invite."

"You do that, I'll call someone to help along with the challenge."

"Okay." Kuro said as he disconnected and headed to his car.

1-2-3-4

At the docks, the media and paparazzi gathered at the port's entrance as they waited for the occupants of the Thousand Sunny to come out.

"Okay everyone…" Ace said, dressed in an easy business suit. "It's time to make an appearance."

Sanji and Usopp wore something similar to Ace's, only Sanji seems to be more upscale.

"My sister is going to freak when she sees me on t.v." Nami said as she was wearing a blue shirt with a heart, and a denim mini skirt.

"I'm ready!" Brook said as he was wearing something similar to Sanji's.

Both Robin and Chopper giggled. Robin was wearing a sleeveless dark purple top and tight black jeans, while Chopper was wearing white shirt and jeans, along with his hat.

"Yosha! You all be SUPA!" Franky said as he hadn't changed except with wearing shorts on the suggesting of Robin who Ace begged to convince.

Zoro was wearing his black bandana, a yellow jacket that he left open, a tight black shirt underneath it and black cargo pants with his boots.

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he started to feel excited. "Let's do this!" He was wearing a red muscle shirt and black jeans that were cut off from the knees, along with his sandals and strawhat.

They walked out onto the deck and down the ladder to the port, only to hear a huge commotion from the entrance, and once everyone was on the ground, Luffy and Ace led followed by Sanji and Usopp, then it was Zoro with the rest of the group as they neared the port's entrance.

1-2-3-4

Once they passed the entrance, they were bombarded with questions and flashing lights, which took about fifteen minutes before they settled down a little and Luffy and the others, except Zoro, started answering questions that they felt they can answer without difficulty.

Kuro had been watching from the shadows, waiting until he made his move.

"So just where have you been this last month and a half?" Asked a reporter to Ace

"Well, after Lucci gave us the slip unexpectantly, we set out to find a new lead guitarist, and ended up with a larger group than expected."

"A new guitarist?" Kuro said loudly, enough so the media would pause what they're doing and look at him. "Yes, we've heard rumor of your guitarist and that he's at the same talent level as Lucci, some say even better than him." He smiled as he could see the people getting anxious. "But I wonder just how good is he?" He decided that it was a good enough moment to announce it. "Since Lucci was a member of your group, we figured we would invite you to a guitar sound off, tonight, at the Grand Stadium."

Ace looked at Zoro, who gave him a grin of approval and looked back at Kuro. "Alright. We'll accept the invite."

"Good. Arrive there this evening and don't be a second late."

"You can count on us to make a grand entrance!" Ace said as he looked at the group, who looked excited.

1-2-3-4

Kuro walked away from the group, stirring up the excitement from the rival group and the media. 'Perfect, now we'll see just how well your new guitarist can match up to the stress and pressure of an audience.' He thought as he went into his car and drove off. That's when his cell went off. "Kuro."

"Good job on inviting them."

"That was just too easy. And I don't think their lead guitarist knows what he got himself into."

"That's good to know. Now the pieces are in place." Lucci said as he placed a chess piece. "Now it just a matter of time." He turned off his cell and smiled. "So you have finally arrived…" He smiled and laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Shit!" Sanji said as he got his drumsticks. "That guy is up to something!"

"But what, that's the problem." Usopp said as he bit his thumb. "That guy could be planning something to rub it in our faces!"

"Relax you two." Ace said, but also felt that this was planned out. "I'm sure it's just like any guitar sound off. As long as Zoro doesn't miss a beat, we're good."

"What if they pick a song he's not used to?" Nami said, also seeing the worst case scenario if even the smallest thing happens to the group she joined.

"He'll be fine guys!" Luffy said, not at all worried about it. "Zoro wanted to show that guy what he can do for a long time, and this is his chance."

Zoro smiled as he looked at his guitar case, ready to go.

"But Kuro-san came out to tell us this unexpected challenge to the media." Robin said. "There's a good chance that he and Lucci's group want to publically humiliate this group starting with Zoro."

"Well then he's going to be disappointed!" Luffy said with a childish glare. "Because he's going to have to stick a bomb on this ship to do that!"

"Oi, oi! Don't give anyone any ideas." Franky said as he thought about his beautiful ship being blown to pieces. "Great, now I'm going to have nightmares for sometime…"

Ace sighed as he looked at Zoro, who was calm and collected throughout the whole talk. "You really okay with this?" He asked.

Zoro just grinned as he made some hand movements.

Ace looked at Robin. "Translation?"

Robin smiled. "He said 'Bring it on'." She translated.

"Its official, Zoro is just as crazy as Luffy." Usopp said as Chopper agreed by nodding.

"Well, it's getting close to that time." Ace said as he stretched. "May as well arrive early and see what we have to deal with."

"Yosha!" Luffy said as he jumped out of his chair and went over to Zoro, who was grabbing his guitar case and was dragged by the excited teen.

With that everyone went out as Franky unloaded the car that was docked inside the ship for this kind of situation, got into the car except for Franky who wanted to watch the ship, and left to find the Grand Stadium.

1-2-3-4

In the stadium, the seats were being filled and the group that Lucci called in were there setting up the equipment.

"This is going to be a decisive show." Kaku said to Lucci.

"It is…" He said as he looked at the man. "Something you want to tell me."

"Kuro finally got into the mystery guitarist medical records."

"And?"

"He wasn't able to get a lot, since it was tight notched, but he did find out that the guy is mute."

"Mute?"

"Yeah, he can't sing."

Lucci grinned as he chuckled. "That's perfect. Thanks for telling me." He said as he leaned up against the wall. "Now just go and enjoy yourself. This show has just ended before it could even begin."

"Right, I'll see you at home then."

"See you." He said as the other left as he grinned. 'Really, Luffy? Can you really be that desperate to find a replacement even when knowing that he could never say a word? Pathetic.' He thought as he went to the dressing room to get ready. 'I won't even have to do anything other than play and sing.'

1-2-3-4

When the group made it to the stadium, there was still a line of people waiting to get in.

"Man… I have a bad feeling about this." Usopp said as he saw the people.

"Where do we go?" Brook asked.

"Where do you think?" Ace said as he made his way to the back entrance and everyone got out.

"Are we going to be included in this thing or are we just watching?" Chopper asked.

"This is just between this Lucci guy and Zoro." Nami said. "More likely it's going to be that we're just going to watch."

"Shit…" Sanji said. "I never like these sound off things."

"It's going to be okay guys." Luffy said as Zoro nodded in agreement.

"For our sakes I hope so." Nami said as they made their way to where the stadium was at and saw the set up.

1-2-3-4

"Hey! I know this band!" Ace said. "They do some pretty edgy stuff."

"Why have them here?" Chopper asked.

"You can't really expect the guitarist to play their band's songs." Sanji said. "So they call another band, learn the music and it's much like tennis after that, each one having a certain cue to when they play their part in the sound off."

"Oh…" Chopper said.

"Ah! I see you're here." Lucci said as he held up a piece of paper. "Sorry, I picked out the cues I wanted to play, hope you don't mind."

Luffy didn't look at the owner of the voice while Zoro went over and took the piece of paper.

"Tough crowd…" Lucci said with a smile. "Oh well, I guess it's understandable." He turned and walked away. "You have an hour. So learn it well."

"He's a jerk." Nami whispered. "He may have been a good guitar player, but I can't believe you guys were stuck with him."

"It took a lot of will power not to kill him in his sleep." Sanji said.

"Lets learn that song!" Luffy said as he looked at it.

"Let's see…" Ace said as he looked at the title of the song. "So fitting." He said as he found a separate room for them to practice in.

Zoro looked at the song and the lyrics and smiled. He was going to do this no problem and he heard the song before so that was a plus.

1-2-3-4

An hour later the stadium was packed, the announcer made his announcement, and both guitarists were on opposite sides of the stage, guitars in grasped hands and ready to play.

The group was really excited to hear their guitarist play on stage for the first time and it was looking good, until some people brought out some mics.

"Damn bastard!" Ace, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Chopper said in unison as they saw the mic being placed in front of Zoro, who blinked at it with confusion.

"I knew something was wrong!" Usopp said as he bit into a napkin he had in times like these.

"Shit… We're in deep crap." Sanji said.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Ace said.

"We're done for…" Nami said as Chopper quivered from the turn of events while Brook was just speechless.

Luffy was much more worried than the rest of them but then he saw that the other seemed cool and collected. 'Zoro…?'

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's start the sound off!"

Everyone cheered as Lucci started off the show with his guitar playing and sang the first part.

"_We have to find a better way,  
Out of this tragedy  
As the battle rages on,  
Blood Stains the ground we're on  
My ears hear only screams,  
brave soldiers are dying  
One Spartan stands alone and shouts  
This War is Ours  
This war is ours_"

"This is it." Ace said as he and the other closed their eyes and ears for disapproval from the crowd, but Luffy focused on the other as he looked shocked as the other played it smoothly after Lucci and sang with another band member doing the background lyrics.

"_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames  
On the frontlines of war (We have to find a better way)  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
till we conquer them all (we have to find a better way)_"

Lucci couldn't believe it when he heard the other sang, but he got himself together and sang and played his part.

"_Oh  
Through the fire and the flames  
A sea of dead, drives men insane  
We march the fight into the cold,  
this is as far as it will go  
the battle ends on top of here,  
this is where we conquer fear  
on blackout armed with our swords_

_This war is ours, yeah  
this war is ours_"

The rest of the group was speechless as they watched Zoro play _and sing_.

'That… Voice…' Luffy thought as he remembered the tone from last night. 'That was… Zoro's…!'

"_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war (We have to find a better way)  
And I will stand my ground until the end till we conquer them all (we have to find a better way)  
till we conquer them all  
Oh_"

Zoro then played softly as he continued to sing.

"_Yes, I will need you through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war  
And I will stand my ground until the end till we conquer them all  
We will conquer them all  
We will conquer them all  
We will conquer them all  
Oh_"

Lucci still couldn't believe it as he did his two lines.

"_This war is ours. Yeah  
This war is ours_"

Zoro stopped playing, pointed to Lucci and sang.

"_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war!_"

He quickly got back on his guitar and played as he sang.

"_And I will stand my ground until the end  
till we conquer them all  
Oh  
So I will fight my battle till I fall  
and I conquer them all  
till we conquer them all  
Oh_"

Lucci knew he was beat but he continued as the final part of the song was ending.

"_Go  
Yeah_

_This is war  
war  
war  
war  
war  
war  
war  
war  
this is war!_"

The people cheered as the announcer came out.

"Alright! Who do you think rocked the house!? Is it… Rob Lucci!?"

The light shined down on the man, but only got at about one third of the crowd to applaud him.

"Or our mysterious challenger… Roronoa Zoro!?"

The stadium was in an uproar of cheers as the light shined down on the other.

"The winner of the sound off is Roronoa Zoro!" The announcer called out.

"He did it!" Called out Ace, Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Chopper, while Luffy cheered along with the crowd.

Lucci couldn't believe it that he lost, but when he saw his opponent once more, the then looked shocked when he recognized him. 'That guy…!?' He thought as he slipped away from the stadium.

Zoro looked to see that he had done it, he could feel the vibrations of the cheers where he stood and smiled that he had done it. When he looked to see his opponent however, he was gone. He didn't ponder on the other's whereabouts as Luffy tackled him to a hug as the others were giving him a group hug.

"You bastard! Don't scare us like that!" Said Ace, Sanji and Usopp.

"You owe me for scaring me like that!" Nami said as she also bonked him on the head for good measure.

Luffy didn't have to say anything as he laughed, feeling glad that he figured out who the voice belonged to and that he was able to hear it all this time.

* * *

"This War is Ours" by Escape the Fate


	16. Chapter 16

Nami: Hello again. How are those chapters coming?

The chapters aren't that bad, but finding a good song for each chapter regarding the situation and trying to get everything in order is a different matter.

Nami: I heard you're going to take a break from the other fics for a bit.

Well, I would like to type up one really long one shot fic, which may end up as a gift fic, I don't know. Then I would like to start typing up some of the couple fics I was writing on the side. Once that's out of the way I would like to work on the 'Lady and the Tramp' ZoLu version.

Nami: So, you want the reviews?

Yes please.

Nami: Okay. (grabs one) From Kitty-san...

Sorry for making him the bad guy, but I'm happy to know you like it either way.

Nami: (grabs another) From Iry-san: Thanks, when I heard the song for the first time and when I got this fic idea, I was like 'this is perfect'.

Nami: (grabs another) From Hmob-san...

Glad you liked it.

Nami: (grabs another) From Dream-san...

(gets tackled out of nowhere) Huh? What happened?

Nami: Beats me. (grabs another) From Kira-chan...

Yeah, I'm pretty open to any kind of music. And I'm glad you liked it.

Nami: (grabs another) From Kirai-san...

Yep! That's what the pills were.

Nami: (grabs another) From MrsGaara-san...

Patience Grasshopper.

Nami: (grabs another) From Tsume-san...

I'll check it out, thanks!

Nami: (grabs last one) From Mimi-chan...

(11) You can only guess. (12) Yep! (13) I know! Right? (14) Lucci wanted to challenge Zoro because if he can humiliate the lead guitarist, that's an immediate humiliation to the group. And I got that from the little tid bit from 'Guitar Hero' game. (15) You'll find out soon!

Nami: That's it.

Okay! So I'm going to do some catch up for the next couple of days and get working on that ZoLu Lady and the Tramp one shot. Until then, enjoy and have a great day.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Oh shit!" Sanji said as he slapped a hand on the lead guitarist's shoulder. "You had all of us in a state of shock! You Green Bastard!"

Zoro flipped him off as they got into the car.

"So… can you hear as well?" Usopp asked.

"No." He said simply.

"You answered."

"Still read lips." He said as he relaxed to get a bit of sleep.

"Man! We're going to have the press on this!" Ace said with a laugh. "Shit! I nearly crap myself back there!"

"That's too much information!" Nami said as Luffy laughed.

1-2-3-4

The next morning, Usopp was surfing the internet when he came across something. "O-Oi! Everyone! You gotta see this!" He said as everyone gathered around.

"What's up, Usopp?" Sanji asked.

"Zoro has about ten fan sites up already!"

"Say what?" Nami said as she looked as well. "It's even on YouTube!"

"Oi!" Franky called as he went in. "Zoro Bro made it to the papers!" He held up a picture with the bold letter's 'This Is War!' and a picture of Zoro pointing at Lucci.

"That was such an epic pose right there." Robin said as she giggled.

Zoro, who had been napping the entire time, woke up to see everyone. "What's going on?" He said, decided to talk more for his crewmates sake and only use sign language for when he doesn't want to talk.

"Zoro! You're famous!" Luffy said as he, Chopper and Brook came back on the ship from their shopping run as he held up a magazine with the same pose and words on the front cover.

Ace laughed. "This is a really good start for this group. Now we just need to get everyone else ready to see their faces known."

"They have it in the magazine!" Luffy said as he opened a page showed the pictures that were taken the other day as they walked off the ship the first time to the city.

"Looks like this is the beginning." Ace said with a laugh. "Well! We better get to work then. After a defeat like that, no doubt Lucci would have to game up."

"Aye!" Everyone cheered as they went into the recording studio.

1-2-3-4

Back in the city, Lucci and the group were in a meeting room with Kuro, who didn't seem to take the news lightly.

"Mind explaining to me why you lost?" Kuro asked as he looked up to see Lucci.

"It's my fault." Kaku said. "I got some small information that he couldn't speak, therefore couldn't sing."

"And what do you explain to this?" Kuro asked as he lifted up the news paper of the man that defeated Lucci in a sound off.

"He wasn't entirely mute then." Bluno said. "He could've been taking medication and practicing to speak again."

"Wouldn't he be in some kind of trauma then?" Asked Jyurai.

"I've seen that guy before." Lucci announced.

Everyone looked at their guitarist and singer and waited for him to continue.

"How?" Kuro asked.

"It's been ten years, but it was him…" Lucci sighed. "He joined the group to get back at me…"

"Lucci… What and how do you know this guy?" Kuro pressed.

Lucci looked at his manager straight in the eye. "Ten years ago, I hit a kid with my car and took off."

"You think this is the same kid?" Kaku asked.

"Green hair and eyes, carries a guitar around…" Lucci said. "I remember the face as well… It's no doubt him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jyurai said. "Back up and explained how you knew the guy!"

"It was ten years ago… I was in a hurry to the recording studio… Back when I was nobody…"

_Flashback Ten Years Ago_

"Shit!" He said as he drove down the street a bit quicker than usual. "I'm going to be late!"

It was raining at that time and he kept turning corners tightly, almost to the point of losing control.

It was finally one corner that he lost control of his steering and he looked to see a kid running. 'S-Shit!' He thought as his headlights were on the kid, allowing him a visual of the shocked eyes and seeing the light green hair as he made a sharp turn to avoid the kid, but he felt the thump on the side of his car and stopped completely. He stilled for a moment before he built up the courage to get out seeing the damage he'd done.

When he looked to where the kid was, he was shocked to see a huge diagonal slash across the kids chest and both feet nearly off from the ankles. "Oh shit…" He said as he called the ambulance, only to hear the kid groan and he looked to see that the kid was indeed alive and green met black for a brief moment. After telling the ambulance where to go, he got into his car and drove off. "Sorry kid, but I've got a date with a recording company." He said.

_End of Flashback_

"And you left him there!?" Kaku said in a surprised tone.

Kuro sighed. "So he's using the brat's group to get revenge. Just like you used that group to gain your fame."

"He's not doing it for fame though." Bluno said. "He has every intention to stay in that group it seems."

"Perhaps…" Kuro said. "But from what I know, that brat's group still couldn't find a new name to call themselves, which means he's free gain."

"You don't mean…" Kalifa said as she knew what it meant.

"I'm going to make some calls. All of you should focus on getting songs into the label." He said as he left the room.

Lucci pounded on the table. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get! Roronoa Zoro!"

1-2-3-4

Back on the ship hours later, Zoro was just finishing up a shower as he rubbed the fog away from the mirror to look at himself. He saw the scar that he got that rainy day, the day he saw the man he will come to know and hate as Rob Lucci. He was close to being chosen to be a guitarist for Luffy's group once ten years ago, and now ten years later fortune herself has given him the opportunity and he was patient with it.

He almost died that night if it wasn't for the ambulance. He would thank the bastard for at least calling, but thanks to him that he lost his chance to be able to perform alongside Luffy and his brother, before he became a manager, and he lost his sense of hearing and his vocal cords were slightly damaged but as he found out from the last doctor, his vocal cords were healed but needed to practice to gain back and get used to singing and talking.

He was glad for that and he didn't mind being deaf for the rest of his life. As long as no one else had a problem with him not hearing and he could sing, he will continue to play.

He will get Lucci someday, but right now he was starting out, and he was in the best group there is.

Luffy went in and the other turned when he felt the change in the air and saw the teen there. "Everything okay?"

He nodded as the other smiled before noticing the scar.

"Whoa… what happened?"

"I was in an accident, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you told me you were in the hospital." Luffy said as he laughed. "I almost forgot that."

"It has been awhile since I told you that." He said, a bit glad he got a towel around his waist. "Need something?"

"No, just making sure you were okay, since you couldn't hear me knock."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. But you know, the scar makes you kinda cool. You should show it off a bit more sometime."

"Sure, when we get noticed more."

"Good idea." He said with a laugh as he left the bathroom. "Don't take too long in there."

"Hai!" He said as the door closed and he looked at himself in the mirror.

He would've told the other the truth, but he didn't want it to seem he was using the other and the group for his gain. He had to prove his loyalty to the group before he could tell the other his past. For now he would just have to continue to prove himself like he had yesterday and hopefully be enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had been a whole month since the sound off and Zoro's popularity stayed strong with blog clubs on the internet. But he didn't really care for that, he just wanted to see Lucci's face when he beat him and he just wanted to work with his group.

"Okay everyone!" Ace said with a smile on his face. "I finally got us into a gig!"

"Really!?" Everyone said as Zoro, being deaf, looked up to see what was going on.

"Yeah! Thanks to Zoro's performance a month ago, there are some places that are trying to get things cleared up for all of us to perform."

"So, which one are we gonna go?" Sanji asked.

"We're going to the one called Whiskey Peak Bar."

"What's our audience?" Nami asked.

"All ages, so pick your songs out carefully."

"Yosha!" Luffy said as he looked at Zoro who smiled as he got what was going on. "Ready to blow the roof off?"

Zoro laughed. "I'll send it to the moon!"

Everyone laughed at that as they organized what they should sing and what they should wear.

"Since its all ages, there's going to be parents." Nami said. "So don't dress anything to revealing."

"Good thing I'm just the shipwright." Franky said. "I can't stand pants for the life of me."

"Mind if I tag along?" Robin asked.

"Of course!" Sanji said. "We don't mind at all!"

Some shook their heads in amusement of the man's response but continued to look through the lists of songs they should use and practice.

1-2-3-4

Later that day, they arrived a bit early to set up, tune up, and dress up for their gig.

Usopp got a peek to see some of the audience, a few faces he recognized from past tours, but also the recognizable men in suits in the far back. 'What are they doing here?' He thought as he heard his name being called and they went to their spots.

When the lights when on, they opened the show with one of songs they agreed to do together.

_"I reach up for that sky,  
I believe in the tomorrow  
Hey!_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream.  
Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world._

_The confusing puzzles that are contained in the darkness,  
halting our view on our destination.  
Umm you and me yes feel the excitement this world brings.  
I feel the beat guiding me to walk on._

_Share the music (Always)  
Share the one dream (That you believe)  
Share the good times (Hand in Hand)  
Share the one world now!_

_No matter how many times,  
I'll continue reaching for the big sky!  
I hear the echo of,  
I believe in the tomorrow  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world._

_Chasing onwards over the moebius ring,  
looking forward to share our own ways of style.  
It starts to spread, this unique flavor.  
My body, I feel so good and free oh yeah. (yeah)_

_Share the music. (Far and Wide)  
Share the one dream. (Together)  
Share the good times. (With laughter)  
Share the one world now!_

_No matter how many times,  
I'll continue reaching for the big sky!  
I hear the echo of,  
I believe in the tomorrow  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream.  
Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world._

_No matter how many times,  
I'll continue reaching for the big sky!  
I hear the echo of,  
I believe in the tomorrow  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
On the other side of the invisible wall,  
your waiting for me  
I'll arrive soon!  
I believe to my one world!  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream.  
Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times.  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world."_

"How's it going everyone?" Luffy announced as everyone cheered. "It's been awhile! And as you can see we got some new faces in our group. Wanna meet them!?" Another roar of cheers went out.

"Okay! Well! You already know me, so let's move onto the drums! Blackleg Sanji! Take a beat!"

Sanji did the drums, bringing roars of cheers from the audience.

"Great Sanji! Now for Sogeking Usopp on the bass guitar!"

Usopp did some notes that were good and brought another roar of cheers to the crowd.

"And I know all of you know the new lead guitarist, Roronoa Zoro!"

There was a roar of cheers as Zoro jammed the guitar like he did the night before.

"We also got another musician with us! I would like to introduce you to a multi-instrumental Bonez Brook!"

Brook had a violin, but he did it in a hard core way that made the audience cheer and gasp.

"And you think violins were for classical stiffs, but Brook here can rock it out as well." He said earning a few cheers. "Now we also have another singer besides me. And I would like all of you to meet her! Mikan Nami!"

She came up with a mike in her hand as music started up and she started to sing.

_"__You can run and you can't begin  
In a place were you don't fit in  
cuz, love will find a way ..yeah..  
When you're down, you can start again  
Turn around and you think youre in  
Love will find a place ..yeah.._

_you got one heart you are following  
One dream keeps you wondering  
Love lights your way through the night ....  
One wish keeps you tryin  
Once you're silver linin  
Love light your way through the night ..._

_You can fall a thousand times  
You can feel like you've lost you're mind  
Love will find a way ohh ..yeah.. ..yeah..  
In a minute it can change you're life  
In a moment it can make you right  
Love will find a place hey ..yeah.._

_If you got one heart you are following  
One dream keeps you wondering  
Love lights your way through the night ....  
One wish keeps you tryin  
Once you're silver linin  
Love light your way through the night ..._

_Everybody need something to hold on to  
Everyboby need something to hold on to_

_If you got one heart you are following  
One dream keeps you wondering  
Love lights your way through the night ....  
One wish keeps you tryin  
Once you're silver linin  
Love light your way through the night ..._

_Once you're silver linin  
Love light your way through the night ..._

_Love will find a way  
Love will find a way in you're heart ......"_

There was a roar of applause as she bowed.

"Give another hand for Nami and everyone here with us!" Luffy said as another round of applause was heard. "Now let's really get the show started!" He said as another number came up and they played for the next hour.

1-2-3-4

Once they were done with their final song, they stayed to sign autographs and waited for everyone to leave the area as they set their stuff back into the new vehicle that Franky's older brother was kind enough to donate.

"Excuse me." Said one man as he stopped Zoro from taking in a boom box. "Mind if I have a word with you?"

"You have five seconds." Zoro said as he continued to carry the boom box while listening to the man go off about something.

"Oh no…" Sanji said as he looked at the two as Zoro stopped and looked at the man, who continued to talk.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Some guys from a higher agency came to get Zoro." Usopp said.

"Can they really do that?"

"If they offer something better than what we could." Ace said as he sighed. "Lucci did the same thing."

Luffy went out to see what everyone was doing just in time to see Zoro spit on the held out contract.

"Get that damn contract out of my face." He said as joined the others as the man fumed. But being deaf he didn't need to hear what the man said as he saw the others seem happy that he did that.

They were getting requests from other places as well, and in every one after the show there was a guy in a suit wanting giving Zoro a better deal than the last but he turned them down flat.

"Wow… what a week." Said Usopp as he collapsed on the cushioned seat in the aquarium room.

"No kidding." Sanji said as he rubbed his neck. "This is really good."

"Yeah, I just picked up the magazine the other day and we're in it!" Nami said as she picked up the latest one as well.

"You guys are also on a lot of YouTube videos." Chopper said.

"No doubt we got a lot of blog clubs up by now."

"About a hundred in total." Chopper informed.

Luffy was taking a nap along with Zoro.

"And Zoro kept turning down very good offers." Robin said.

"That what true band members do." Ace said. "They don't take any better offers if the whole group is not involved."

"Any more offers?"

"For next week we do."

1-2-3-4

In another studio, Kuro sighed. "Well, this wasn't that much of a surprise." He said as he turned off his cell. "He turned down every last one of the agents from every other record label."

"I told you it was a waste of time." Lucci said as he looked at the latest magazine with the recent picture of the group on stage. "Whoever took these photographs are relentless."

"Indeed, it's the only thing you see now." Kaku said as he stared at a good sized picture of Zoro. "Although I do have to admit this guy is pretty hot."

A glint of jealousy was seen in Lucci's eyes when he came up with an idea, but he realized that it would have to wait until much later in the war.

"It won't be long until they get sponsored." Bluno said as he drank some tea.

"And music videos." Kalifa said as she fixed her glasses.

"We'll just have to keep our head above water for now." Lucci said. "I think it was a bit too soon to take out the guns in this war."

"Lucci?" Kaku said.

"Are you saying that the plan was executed poorly."

"No, the last plan was good for normal gig nobodies, but this is a mix of no names and recognizable faces. As long as Luffy and those two are there, those new faces have a strong chance to make it big time." He said with a smile. "We just have to wait until they get to their highest point and then take them down." He picked up his checker piece as he leaped one checker piece at a time. "One by one until Luffy would have no choice but throw in the towel in order to safe his groups honor."

"Damn it…" Jyurai said as he saw that he lost at checkers.

"Your plan requires a lot of time." Kuro said as he smiled. "Time that we need to make it smooth and unnoticeable as possible."

"Just like old times." Lucci said as he put down the magazine. "I've wasted ten years to get this far with that group. I can't afford to see it blow up in my face because he has more group members now."

Kuro smiled. "I'll start planning then, you just worry about your jobs as pop artists…" He said as he left.

"Of course." Lucci said as he picked up the magazine, looked at it before throwing it in the trash, the picture of the whole group on stage was on the cover.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After another week of doing shows in the city, everyone was worn out but happy.

"Another week of successful performance!" Ace said. "This calls for a feast! But we're going out to give Sanji a break."

"Where can we possibly go that we won't get chased?" Usopp asked.

"Sanji's old place." Ace said.

"What?"

"You haven't seen your old man in awhile." Ace said. "I called him up and he said it was okay with him."

Sanji smiled. "It would be good to go back to old stomping grounds." He said. "And I like to see that old man too."

"Yosha! We're going to Baratie!"

"Baratie?" Zoro said as he saw the lips move to make the word.

"It's a restaurant that specializes in seafood." Usopp explained.

"Sounds good." Robin said. "It would be a nice treat."

"Yeah!" Said all but Zoro.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll pass." He said as he yawned. "I haven't slept well the last couple of days."

"Yeah, you've done nothing but practice every night." Usopp said.

"You sure you won't come?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to end up sleeping on the table." He said. "Besides I'm not really that hungry."

"We'll bring something back then." Ace said, knowing that the other had been doing a lot since they started doing shows.

"Well… I usually don't want to leave the ship alone…" Franky said.

"I'll wake up if someone is trying to do anything funny." Zoro said as he got up. "I guess I'll see you guys a bit later then."

"You going to bed already?" Chopper asked.

"Might as well." He said as he headed out and went to bed.

1-2-3-4

A couple of hours later, he woke by vibrations of footsteps coming down to the men's room. He opened his eyes to see a figure, which he recognized as Luffy.

"Luffy?"

"Hey Zoro, did I wake you?"

"I can't see your lips in the dark." He said as the lights went on.

"I asked if I woke you up."

"No… I was just starting to wake up." He said as he yawned. "Is everyone back?"

"Nope, just me."

"Really? Why?"

"To give you food!" Luffy said as he held out a bag.

Zoro smiled as his stomach growled. "My stomach thanks you while calling me an idiot."

Luffy laughed, and although Zoro couldn't hear he liked the feeling of the other's vibrations as he laughed. "Here!" Luffy said as he gave the other the bag as he sat down next to the other.

While Zoro ate, he thought about telling the other the truth. He proved that he was loyal to the group and that they were now recognized in more ways than one. But he was thinking about how to go about it when he was done eating and the other placed a hand on his arm, making him look at the other.

"Zoro, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Luffy then looked tired himself as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Thank you."

Zoro thought many things that the other would thank him, when he couldn't find one, he asked. "For what?"

"For being true to yourself and being there for us." Luffy said as he gave the other a small smile. "Of all the time I've worked with Lucci as the lead guitarist, he was never really true like you are. So I'm thanking you for that."

Zoro saw the opening to tell the truth to the most important person in the group. "Luffy… remember when I told you about me being in an accident?"

"About you not remembering what happened and getting that really cool scar, which you still haven't shown yet."

"When we hit big time." He said as he went back to what he wanted to say. "Anyway… It wasn't the whole truth." He looked to see that the other was looking at him with a blank face. "I wanted to tell you this for some time, but I wanted to wait until we get this far and that I proved myself to be a true part of this group. Am I wrong?"

"Of course! Like I said you were truer than Lucci would ever be, not to mention better!"

Zoro smiled as he started his tale. "Well… When I was little I was able to hear and speak just like anyone else. I wasn't really into music until I heard your song. I thought you were pretty damn amazing for someone two years younger than I was, so I took up guitar lessons since all the other instruments seemed a bit dumb to me." He smiled. "When I heard that there was going to be a talent audition at one of the record studios. I went there, signed my name and was going back to the orphanage I lived in to practice a bit more when a car hit me."

"A car…"

"Yeah, it was raining that day so who ever was driving was driving too fast and lost control. It took me by surprise and I thought I was going to die. But it didn't take me long to gain back consciousness and I saw Lucci."

"What?"

"Yeah… Back before I knew his name. He called the ambulance, but he left me there almost bleeding to death."

"What happened then?"

"I woke up, finding out that I couldn't hear or speak, and I was out for a week. Then I heard that he took the spot that I aimed to be in."

"You wanted to be in my group?"

"Yeah, but apparently since he was older than me he had an appointment while I have to wait to show what I got." He said as he remembered that day clearly. "I decided from then on that I was going to get better than him."

"But then he…" Luffy couldn't bring himself to say it, remembering what the man did to him before leaving the group for good.

"Then I thought I was going to get him without hurting your group at the same time. A better plan while having yet another reason to hate him. Then as fate or whatever you call it have it, I saw you." He looked at the other. "I think you know the rest."

"I want to hear it." Luffy said as he looked attentive.

"Well… When I saw you, I was surprised to see you out in the open, but I could also see that you were lost as hell."

Luffy laughed as Zoro continued to talk about the time they met as they felt tired and fell asleep.

1-2-3-4

When the group came back, they found the two asleep on the bed like children.

"That's a cute sight to see." Robin said as she headed to the girls room with Nami, who giggled.

"I'm too tired to ask." Ace said. "It looks like nothing happened so I'm not going to go to murder mode."

"Looks like Luffy just went to bed and just slept there." Usopp said.

"That's probably what he did, after the guy ate." Sanji said as he put Chopper to bed before he did as well.

"Zoro Bro is a good guy." Franky said as he yawn. "He wouldn't do any perverted without the okay."

"He done it before." Usopp asked.

"No, but there were a lot of women who asked."

"Say what!?" Sanji said.

"Good to know…" Ace said. "Now please shut up! I'm trying to sleep."

"Forget it…" Sanji said. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Don't you mean bitch about it." Usopp said as he got a pillow thrown at him.

"Quiet or die."

"Night…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Damn…" Ace said as he looked at the magazines and the newspapers.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he swallowed his food.

"We're almost just as well known as any other group or singer except for one minor yet critical detail…"

"What's that?"

"The name of our group." Zoro said, knowing exactly what the other was talking about.

"I completely forgot about that." Nami said. "What good are we without a name?"

"Almost like sailing an unnamed ship. That's bad luck you know." Franky said.

"We got a lot of songs together, so…" Luffy said as he made an announcement. "Let's use this day to figure out a name!"

"Figuring out a name for our group is just as hard as coming up with good music and lyrics." Sanji said.

"Jeeze…" Usopp said. "And the magazines are calling us the Luffy and Crew… that just doesn't sound right."

"Yeah, especially since we're all in this together." Luffy said. "We're nakama after all."

"Why not call the group 'Nakama' then?" Chopper asked.

"It's cute, but it has to have more than that." Nami said.

"If the name isn't settled soon, the world will just call you whatever they feel should be appropriate." Robin said.

"Yohohoho! What to do!" Brook said as he looked at Zoro. "Zoro-san!" He yelled, which annoyed the others but enough to get the other's attention. "Do you have any good ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you're the Lucky Charm here, Moss Head." Sanji said, but away from the man's sight.

"Eh? You say something?"

"No."

"He said you were the 'Lucky Charm'." Luffy said when he got the other's attention.

Zoro looked at the blonde and flipped him off as well as done sign language before pointing to Robin and Chopper. "Do not translate."

"Will do." Robin said with a smile.

"What the hell!?"

"Sine when am I the 'Lucky Charm' of this group? For crying out loud I'm not the voice of all that's possible." Zoro said.

"Especially since you got your voice back awhile back." Chopper said.

"Hmm… 'Voice'…" Luffy said as he had something turning in his mind.

"Uh oh, Luffy's thinking." Usopp said.

"Really?" Nami said as she looked. "Is that bad?"

"Just don't expect it to be brilliant all the time." Sanji said. "Most of the time it's just crazy ideas to amuse himself."

"How about 'Nakama Voice'?" Luffy said finally.

" 'Nakama Voice'?" The group chorused.

"Yeah! Think about it, we're together to do this, each one of us is a good singer in their own right, there's a lot of songs that I'm unable to do and some that Nami is unable to do as well because it's either too high for me, or too romancy for our liking, which can be perfect for Sanji. Or maybe either of us couldn't do the song justice. Like the song 'This War Is Ours' from the sound off a while back, Zoro totally nailed that song! I wouldn't be able to do that."

Everyone blinked as Ace spoke up. "I think you may be onto something there."

"I like it." Usopp said. "It makes a whole lot of sense."

"Especially since it's coming out of Luffy, which is a miracle in itself." Sanji said.

"Doesn't matter to me." Zoro said. "But it sounds good."

"But Zoro-san, you're deaf." Brook said which made Sanji laugh.

"What was that?" Zoro said as he glared at the two.

"You set yourself up for that one." Nami said as she smiled. "But he's right, it's doesn't sound so bad once you get the idea wrapped around."

"I like it regardless." Robin said.

"Me too! Because it has 'Nakama' in it!" Chopper said.

"So, are we in agreement?" Ace asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said most of the group, excluding Zoro, Robin, and Franky who just smiled and nodded their agreement.

"Okay then! Looks like we just found our name for our group."

"What wasn't that hard." Chopper said.

"Now we got more time to get to music!" Ace said.

"At this rate we're going to wear down!" Luffy said. "Can't you give us at least one day of rest! Please!"

"Well, we have been a bit ahead of ourselves. Yeah, why not."

"Yosha!" Most cheered as they headed out to run about on the ship.

"While they play I have to find a way to make a CD and find someone to produce it."

"Why not used the download site thing?" Franky said. "Not many kids are into CDs anymore."

"You're right…" Ace said as he sighed. "Well, what should I do?"

"You could find someone to do music videos and post them on YouTube, include the link and they could use the PayPal thing to buy the set of the latest songs that would be on the first CD." Robin suggested.

"Robin… You're a genius!" Ace said as he kissed her hand. "I'm eternally your bitch from now on."

"Don't you mean eternally grateful?" Franky said with a small twitch of his eye.

"That too."

"Oi!"

"Yosh! I just have to get them to agree with the music video deal, find someone to do the music video and bam!"

"Hiring a crew to shoot and make the video is very expensive." Robin pointed out.

Ace sat down. "And we're flat broke…"

"I wouldn't say that…" Franky said.

"It's still not enough to cover the costs to make a video."

"Ace-san, Usopp is a talented artist and could make the video. You just need to buy a certain camera and shoot it yourself." She said.

"You sure your name isn't Athena?"

"That's enough!" Franky said.

"Yosh! I'm going to get myself a camera and start shooting a music video!"

"There are also some locations to be aware of." Robin said.

"Shit…" Ace said as he sat back down. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I got some friends that could help out." Franky said.

"Now I see why you two are meant for each other."

"Would you stop that already!?"

"What's going on Ace?" Luffy asked as he was dragging Zoro into the meeting room.

"Luffy! I've decided that we're going to be starting a music video!"

"Really!? When!?" Luffy asked excitedly while Zoro blinked.

"I don't know! I have to find the money to buy a camera, find a good film maker for Usopp to use on the computer and get locations to match the song…"

"Oh, okay! Just let us know okay!" Luffy said. "What was I in here for?" He looked at the other. "What were we doing?"

"You wanted to ask your brother if it was okay for you to drag me to the mall with Nami."

"Right! Can I?"

"Nope! You need this time to rest and relax! Otherwise you'll mostly be running for your life from fans!" Ace said.

"We just got a name! We can't be that famous yet!"

And thus the sibling argument started as Zoro decided to leave the two be and looked for a place to nap, and Robin and Franky couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Yosha!" Ace said as they were on the deck of the ship.

It had been a week since the discussion of making of the music video and since then Ace had been working on what locations would be best and what songs should be best suited for the locations.

"Okay everyone! It's a perfect windy day! Let's get this in very few shots as possible!" He said as he saw some of Franky's crew got their cameras and gave the okay to go. "Ready!?"

Luffy nodded as he started off with the beat. "One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!" And they started with the instrumentals before singing.

_"One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand!"_

Luffy then started off the song.

_"Tears of farewell  
The happiness of meeting  
Like a baton  
It'll unite us from now on  
The journey continues with new nakama"_

Then Zoro sang next.

_"The things you're able to do  
Are the things I'm proud of  
Like in a banquet, if we come together  
We would break a new world record every day."_

Then some of the members sang while Franky did the background rap.

_"Fly, The ship flies"_

_"Unheard-of wonderful unmatched, Being successful everywhere sounds nice!"_

_"Catching the wind"_

Then everyone sang, with some parts broken down to the deep voiced members of the group to the higher piche members.

_"Going to the blue sky monopoly with you!  
One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high!_

_Inheriting  
The soul of the gallant ship_

_Brand new ship, now let's get it on!_

_"Sailing through the storms"_ Nami sang.

_"Crossing a thousand seas!"_ Luffy sang.

_"Until the end of our unfulfilled dream..."_ Sang the deep voice members before all sang.

_"Fly! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go!"_

Then Sanji started off the next part of the song.

_"The greatness of everything, it seems like it's in our hands"_

_"Like a balloon, we'll expand our dream!"_ Usopp sang.

_"Carry us powerfully, on the behalf of everyone!"_ Franky sang.

_"If you laugh cheerfully, tomorrow will be sunny!"_ Nami sang.

_"Pinches always turn into chances."_ Robin sang_._

_"Beginning with a fighting spirit is always the best!"_ Chopper sang.

Then the higer piched members sang while Franky rapped in the background once again.

_"Coming, Something is coming!"_

_"A fantastic ship comes, that charm sounds cool!"_

Then it was the deep voice members.

_"The unmatched sea we've never seen."_

Then everyone.

_"I'll start rowing with you  
One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high!_

_The future  
The heartbeat of the thrilling ship_

_Brand new ship, now let's get it on!"_

_"A dream granted every day!"_ Chopper sang.

_"Even parties everyday!"_ Luffy sang.

_"Until reaching the end of world!"_ Sang some of the members as all of them sang the next part.

_"Go! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go!  
One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand!  
One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high!_

_Inheriting  
The soul of the gallant ship_

_Brand new ship, now let's get it on!"_

_"Sailing through the storms,"_ Robin sang.

_"Crossing a thousand seas!"_ Luffy sang.

_"Until the end of our unfulfilled dream..."_ Sang some members as everyone finished off the song.

_"Fly! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go!  
Thousand Sunny-Go!  
Fly high!"_

"Great job you guys!" Ace said. "Let's take another shot again from the top!"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he looked at everyone. "Ready guys?"

"Aye!" They chorused.

"Okay! From the top!" He said as he did the beat again and they did the same song for a few times before calling it a day.

"Okay Usopp, you got this?" Ace asked.

"Leave it to me!" Usopp said as he went to work.

"Okay!" Ace said as he went to his room to relax. "Okay, that's one down… tomorrow we hit the streets to do another one." He looked at his schedule and sighed. "Then Usopp would need at least a week or two to get all the videos together, put up on YouTube, Robin already did a PayPal link for anyone to purchase the songs…" He laid down on his bed. "I'll worry about it in the morning. The next shoot won't happen until night time anyway."

1-2-3-4

Back in the men's quarters, Luffy was too excited to sleep as he snuck into Zoro's bed, placed the other's hand over his lips and started to whisper while the other didn't open his eyes, but made a sound to let him know that he wasn't asleep. He kept talking about nothing but how restless he felt until he fell asleep, which Zoro would open his eyes, carried the other to his bed, tuck him in and went back to his own bed and slept the night away.

1-2-3-4

The next evening, they were in a deserted street where they were going to do their second music video.

"Ready?" Ace called as Luffy gave him the thumbs up, counted down the beat and started from beginning to end.

"Yosha!" Luffy said.

"Okay! Now we get to some movement."

"Eh?"

"Here… This is what I would like you guys to do." Ace said as he explained the acting part of the video.

1-2-3-4

Three weeks went by when Usopp finally finished the music videos and uploaded them on YouTube.

"Finally!" Usopp said. "Now I have to wait a few hours before I would know it got in!"

"Oh, Usopp." Sanji said as he had a plate of food with him. "How's it going?"

"Done and loading."

"Sweet. So we're going to see how it is on YouTube."

"Is that food for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you…" Usopp said as he ate the food.

"You were that hungry?"

"I was in an artist state, most of the time the creative process couldn't be paused otherwise we lose it, so we tend to forget to eat."

"Oh…"

"So, what's going on?"

"Just the usual."

"Oh…" Usopp said as he got up. "Okay! I've been sitting here too long!" He suddenly felt the loss of balance but the drummer caught him in time. "Thanks Sanji."

"No problem." He said as he couldn't help but blush as he helped straighten the other up as they walked out of the room and out to the deck.

"What a beautiful day!" Usopp said as he nearly got ran over by Chopper and Luffy. "Oi!" He started chasing them.

Sanji shook his head as he decided to make something when he saw Zoro, sleeping on deck like he had been for the past few weeks. 'Does this guy have anything to do with his time?' He thought as he went into the kitchen to fix something for dinner.

1-2-3-4

Later that day in a studio, Lucci was reading when Kaku came in. "What is it Kaku?"

"You should see this…" Kaku said as he pointed to the other room.

"Is it good?"

"Not for us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a music video."

Lucci looked at his band mate and stared at him. "Do I want to know who?"

"They call themselves 'Nakama Voice'."

"This I've got to see…" He said as he put his book down. "There's no way they have enough money to make a decent music video.

They went into the room where there was a computer there and Kaku pressed the replay button which started the video.

_"I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today!"_ Luffy said with some backup with Zoro.

_"Fallin off the edge today!"_ Nami sang that part.

_"I am just a man not superhuman!"_ He sang solo with the music continuing.

_"I'm not superhuman!"_ She sang again.

_"Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war just another family torn!"_

_"Falling from my faith today!"_ She sang.

_"Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live!"_ Luffy sang as he and Nami sang together with the music.

_"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero!"_

_"Save me now!" _

_"I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me!"_

_"Just in time!"_ Nami sang as the music settled, but still kept up with the beat.

_"I gotta fight today  
To live another day speakin my mind today!"_

_"My voice will be heard today!"_ She sang.

_"I've gotta make a stand but I am just a man!"_

_"I'm not superhuman!"_ She sang.

_"My voice will be heard today  
It's just another war just another family torn!"_

_"My voice will be heard today!"_ She sang as she and Luffy sang together for the next part.

_"It's just another kill the countdown  
Begins to destroy ourselves  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives!"_

_"And we're not ready to die!"_ She sang solo before continuing with singing with Luffy.

_"Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe i've got a hero!"_

_"I've got a hero livin in me!"_ Luffy sang.

_"I'm gonna fight for whats right today!  
I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight!"_

_"I will be ready to die!"_ Nami sang.

_"A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time!"_ Luffy sang before Nami joined in and the music stopped.

When the song was done, Lucci had to leave the room and punched the wall.

"Lucci-san?" Kalfia said as she just walked into the room with Jyurai, who was holding a lot of bags to show that he was forced to go shopping with the woman.

He didn't answer as he started to head outside.

"Did we miss something?" Jyurai asked.

"Our rivals just got two music videos up on YouTube."

"Eh!?"

* * *

"Hero" - Skillet

"Thousand Dreamers" & "Share the World" - One Piece

"One Heart" - Celine Dion

Okay, I don't know why, but I tried to put the song lyrics at the center of the page but it wouldn't. Is it okay like this? Let me know please.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay guys, here's the next five chapters for Nakama Voice, sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Chapter 21

When they landed port, they were met with excited fans as they walked off of Thousand Sunny. They enjoyed the attention they were getting, but some cast a wary eye on the lead guitarist when reporters went up to him with a thousand questions per second. But luckily Luffy seemed to be glued to the guitarist's side, answering questions as the taller of the two looked tired, as if woken up from a nap, which is more or less true in his case.

Once they were safely out of the reporters hounding attempts and satisfied most of their fans for the day, they headed down to a dance club. They were going to celebrate their first release of their music that they worked hard together for the past month and Ace just found out that they're in the top twenty charts in only slot fifteen while their rivals have the thirteenth spot.

"We still have a long way to go, but we're just about caught up with them in a short amount of time!" Ace told them. "Let's celebrate to get rid of our past stresses and just enjoy!"

And so there they were, at one of the closest dance clubs they can get into on short notice and just enjoying the loud beats. Well, most of the group members were.

1-2-3-4

Zoro took to being a wall flower, with a bottle of beer in hand, and just watched everyone enjoy themselves as well as keeping an eye out for them. Most didn't try to talk to him as the lights and how he brought himself made him look more like a bouncer than a lead guitarist. But of course that changed quickly when Luffy jumped on him, making him almost drop his bottle and glared lazily at the teen, who just smiled and said something about joining him with the others. Of course being deaf and being able to read lips, he understood what the other asked and looked at the dance floor.

He noted that it was mostly packed and he could feel the beat vibrate on the walls, letting him know that even if he did hear what the song is, he would end up with ringing in his ears. He looked at the eager puppy eyes of his friend and lead singer and nodded, watching the other making what most people can describe as a yip of happiness of his invite being accepted.

Luffy got off the other and dragged his friend and lead guitarist to the already packed dance floor. Once he got them in, he started to dance in random movements that allowed him to move his hips in the tight space around him, kept his arms up to further minimize the space around him. That was of course fine and dandy to him until someone accidentally knocked him from behind and made him to collide with the other in a pelvic thrusting manner. If not for the changing colored lights, he would of resembled a street light as he looked up at the other to apologize, only to see the other smile understandingly and moved to the beat with the limited space he has, as if the accident never happened.

The lead singer continued his odd dance as well, but this time he watched the other dance as the next music came up.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the other as he could faintly see the muscles of the other's chest tense and relax depending on the movements under the thin black, button down shirt. He also noted that the other's face was calm and relaxed as the changing color lights only made the other mysterious, especially when the green lights were on him, where it emphasized his green hair more than usual as well as his eyes.

Then the music stopped and Zoro looked to see the other was staring at him. He placed a hand on the other's head and leaned in close to let the other better hear him. "Everything okay?"

Luffy nodded as he still felt his face burning, which the other placed his hand on and looked surprised.

"Are you sure? You're very warm."

He smiled and laughed. "That's because I've been dancing!" He said, making the other grin.

"You're right, my bad." He said as he and the teen searched for the others and made their way out back to the ship.

1-2-3-4

From there Franky and Ace took a look around of the ship to make sure there are no stowaways and left the port to have a well deserved rest.

All but Luffy was sleeping soundly that night. He kept looking at the couch on the other end of the room to see the man, dead to the world. It didn't help him that there was a porthole window where the man was, where the moon's gentle light shined on him like a spotlight.

'Damn you moon…' He thought as he can clearly see the peaceful expression that the man usually wore when asleep. He could also see the man's chest rising from each intake of breath. But since it was a warm night, the man didn't have a blanket, so that gave the teen a full view of the toned man in a thin undershirt and jeans that the other was wearing earlier.

He suddenly felt the urge to get closer, to see how the other looked up close. He carefully got out of his top bunk, so not to wake Usopp or any of the other guys in the men's quarters, and tip-toed his way to the one slumbering on the couch. Once there, he saw that the other looked just as amazing like in the dance when the lights played all around his form and being. He saw the other twitch, making him stop breathing and stayed still for a moment, only to see that the other continued to sleep. He carefully breathed out as he continued to watch the other, who cracked open one eye, startling him.

"Luffy?" Zoro said quietly, if a tad be sleepy. "Why are you still up?"

Luffy went in closer to the moonlight so the other could see his face, thus allowing him to see his mouth move. "I couldn't sleep."

"And you thought staring at me can help?"

Luffy had to be impressed by Zoro's tone of voice, knowing that the other couldn't hear and expected that deaf people would often shout out or something like that. "You looked comfortable here, and I wanted to know if it's because the moonlight is on you or the couch is just that good to sleep on."

Zoro blinked, being a little awake now as he straightened to s sitting position and patted the empty spot for the other to sit on, which he did. "Turn the other way." He said, earning a confused look. "I'm not going to do nasty things to you."

"I know, but why?"

Zoro sighed as he placed both his hands on the other's shoulders and started to rub those said shoulders.

Luffy understood then and turned so the other had more access to his back. He stayed silent as he felt the rough hands rub his back, hitting pressure points that helped loosen him, which made him a little tired, relaxed, and he figured that it wouldn't harm to close his eyes.

1-2-3-4

"Oi, Luffy! Time to get up!"

He woke up to see Usopp shaking him. "Na?"

"You must've been worn out, you're usually the second one up to be first to get breakfast." The long nose teen said with a smile. "So, you well rested?"

"Yeah…" He said as he got up to see that he was in his own bed. 'Zoro must've tucked me in.' He thought as he got out of bed and followed him up to the kitchen, where everyone was chatting lively and looked to see him.

"About time Luffy!" Sanji said. "Your food was about to go cold!"

"It'll still taste good." He said as he sat between Zoro and Ace.

"You're usually the first one up though…" Chopper said. "Are you getting sick?"

"Oh no! I just couldn't get to sleep right away." He said as he took a bite of his eggs, cooled just like Sanji warned.

"You look a little different." Robin pointed out as she placed her book on her lap.

"Eh? I do?"

"Yes, you seem more relaxed than yesterday."

"Huh? I'm usually relaxed though."

"Not like this though." Ace said, also noticing the change. "You're holding your head up higher than before."

"Really?" He asked as he looked at his brother while finishing his breakfast.

Zoro took this time to stretch and got up from his seat. "Thanks for the meal." He said as he grabbed his plate and headed to the kitchen to rinse his plate.

Luffy looked after Zoro and smiled. 'Zoro is really a great guy.' He thought as he did the same as the man, only to give the man a rewarding hug, which was returned with a chuckle.

"Good morning to you too." He said as he ruffled the ebony mess, making the teen giggle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Where are they now on the charts?" Lucci asked as he downed his second bottle of beer.

"From this week's ratings, they're on the fifteenth in the top twenty, and we're on the thirteenth so far." Kaku reported.

"How the hell did they get up that quick?" Asked Jyubi.

"Because their audience is in the 'everyone' department." Kuro said. "I noticed all of their songs are something children can easily sing out without being scolded by their parents, yet appeal to the older generation as well."

"They even dress modestly, yet still show their charm." Kalfia said as she opened a magazine with the picture of their rivals on it.

"In other words they're getting more sales because they have a wider audience approval." Bluno said.

"Exactly." Kuro said with a sigh. "It seems that the brothers want to keep it clean cut as possible when it comes to their fans, old and new."

"I bet that's not enough for the media though…" Lucci said.

"Do you have something in mind?" The manager asked, looking up from the rims of his glasses.

"There's nothing worst then being in the spotlight with a host… Alone with an audience that would love to see the drama unfold." He smiled.

"A talk show?" Kaku questioned.

"That could be good." Kalfia said with a grin. "The host would have to ask very pressing questions to get the juiciest bits of information that can make or break that person's identity in the pop business."

Jyubi laughed. "We're gonna hurt their prides now? Sounds fun!"

"But who should be the host and who should do the interview first?" Kaku asked, a content and amused smile on his face.

"I know of one…" Kuro said with a grin. "She's as ruthless as anyone I can ever hope for in interrogating."

1-2-3-4

The next day, the Thousand Sunny docked and the group was being pounced once more by their fans and reporters as they headed to a building that was owned by Robin, and it served as their land based recording studio.

"This will definitely be something to get used to." Nami said as she seem worn from going through the fans and reporters.

"You'll get used to it!" Luffy said as he dashed ahead to look at the building.

"He's like a puppy, isn't he?" Robin said with an amused smile.

"A hyper one…" Franky said as he looked back at his ship, thinking some crazy nut would try to destroy his baby.

"Oi, Robin-san, you got something in the mail." Ace said as he held up a piece of paper up from the ground.

"Oh?" She said as she took the paper from him and looked at it. "An interview?"

"Interview? So soon?" Ace asked. "Man, we're getting too popular then…"

"With Alvida Smooth."

"Alvida!" Ace said, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. "Bullshit! No! Decline! I don't want anyone near that woman and her hour of torture!"

"Is she that bad?" Nami asked.

"Only the worst interrogating hostess in the talk show world." Usopp said. "She asks questions to any popstar and the responses can either help ratings or set up for plummet."

"R-Really?" She said, being nervous now.

"It doesn't help that she's beautiful." Sanji said as he sighed. "Who does she what to interview first?"

"It says 'Sanji'." Robin responded.

"Damn! They go for the most likely to spill everything!" Ace said.

"Oi!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he went back to the group.

"There's an interview invite from Alvida to be on her show tomorrow." Robin responded.

"Alvida?" Luffy said as he tilted his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Who's she?"

"The Interrogator from Hell." Usopp said. "With the pretty face?"

"Gorgeous if you ask me."

"No… Doesn't ring any bells."

"She tried to hit on you one time." Ace cut in.

"Eh? That creepy woman? With the long black hair and used to be really fat?"

"That one."

"Why would she invite us to her interview?"

"She only asked Sanji."

"Why Sanji?"

"How the hell should I know! It could be because he's likely to spill everything or picking us off one by one."

"That's bad…" He said.

"This just reeks of Lucci's doing…" Sanji said. "He knows mine, Usopp's and Luffy's weaknesses. No doubt the interview is going to hit us three first and then work the harder questions to the rest of you guys."

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Usopp said with a sigh. "an invite from Alvida can turn to a death sentence if we don't go, but we're in deep shit if we do go."

"One of those situations, huh?" Zoro suddenly said, reading lips on the whole matter the whole time. "Well then, we better not disappoint this bitch then."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"If you're that afraid of her, then use psychological warfare. Try and counter her questions with a response that even she wouldn't expect to hear."

"Easier said than done." Ace said. "You don't know her like we do."

"Then you guys got the upper hand." Zoro said with a smirk. "She knows your weakness, and you guys know hers. The pieces are set and all you have to do is make your way to the checkmate, stump her before she stumps you."

There was a momentary silence in the room.

"Damn Zoro…" Luffy said. "You're really smart with this kind of thing, huh?"

"You actually understood that!" Said some of the group members.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

They were in a stumped silence, making Robin laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everyone was in the living room of the land based studio and, courtesy of Franky and his family, looked at the wide screen television as the show's title appeared.

"Don't crack. Don't crack. Don't crack." Usopp kept repeating as he held every item that represents luck, warding off evil spirits, and other such related things.

Chopper was doing the same thing, hoping it will help as well.

Then they saw Sanji on the screen, looking calm and poised with an easy going smile.

"Okay… he hasn't gone gaga… that's usually good." Nami said, holding a pillow.

1-2-3-4

At the show studio, Alvida started talking to the man as Sanji coolly and easily replied before the questions start.

'Here we go.' He thought as he relaxed into the stiff couch.

1-2-3-4

For an hour, the group had to breathe out a sigh of relief when Sanji did okay. Sanji only had to struggle with three questions that hit home in regards to his past and what happened between Luffy and Lucci, which he creatively declined to answer.

As Sanji got back to the studio, he looked like he got back from a war. "That was too close…" He said.

"You did great!" Usopp said.

"The charms worked!" Chopper cheered.

"Tomorrow's your turn, Usopp."

"I know, I know…"

1-2-3-4

The next evening, Usopp went up to the stiff couch and answered her questions, but unlike Sanji, he had difficulty with his questions, especially the one about Sanji.

When he got back to the studio, he shut himself in a room and wasn't heard from since then.

Then it was Luffy's turn.

"So Luffy-kun… Tell us, what was it that made Lucci leave your group?"

He expected that and he answered. "It was a low blow, that's for sure. But basically he just used me and my group to get some leverage on his own career and split as soon as he found the chance."

"That seems reasonable, but is there another reason? Something a bit private?"

He did not expect that. And he knew the longer he paused the more apparent it is. "Na? Why would anyone think that?" He responded with his best act of 'I don't get what you're talking about'.

"Oh? Is that so?" Alvida said, sounding disappointed before smiling. "But Luffy-kun… You were hospitalized for sometime after Lucci left… Surely something happened between you two?"

Luffy paled as he started to remember that moment when luck gave him a break and the show ended with one question not fully answered.

1-2-3-4

When he returned to the studio, he headed to a room as well, when he did he found Zoro there and ran up to him.

Zoro embraced the other and whispered a calming song until the teen fell asleep. He held the teen as everyone looked to see how they were.

"Is Luffy okay?" Ace asked.

"He might have a nightmare later. Mind if I stay with him?" He asked as the older brother nodded his approval.

"Of course, out of everyone he seems to trust you the most."

Zoro lifted his brow but he got up with Luffy in his arms and tucked the other in bed. When that was done, he sat at the edge of the bed and played his guitar lightly.

1-2-3-4

The next day it was Nami's turn to go into the show and did fairly well in keeping her ground. But when it came to the question of boyfriend or girlfriend, she wasn't afraid to admit she's a lesbian.

"Oh ho! So you rather have a woman than a man, do you?"

"I know not many people like the idea of the couple of the same sex, and I accept that. The reason why I'm a lesbian is because no man has ever met up with my standards, and I don't want to be pregnant! Especially since most guys who find out they pregnant a girl end up running way like scared little boys that they are. You could say I have no faith in men, especially since the majority of them are complete and utter idiots. Not to say that there aren't good men out there, but I decided no on the guys and yes to the only girl I love and plan on staying with for a long time."

"So do you plan on marrying this girl then?"

"Unless she says otherwise, I do, but not right away or anything."

"Can we have the name of this lucky girl?"

"Sorry, but the group is still too early to announce such things. I don't want her to be a target in some messed up reporter's story. So, no, you cannot have her name, especially on this show. And I do believe that wrap things up."

And she was right, the show was close to ending and she returned to the studio and went straight to the nearest phone to call up Vivi and told her about what happened.

Next was Chopper, who ended up crying and admitting that the woman was too scary, thus gaining the sympathy of the audience and he left early.

1-2-3-4

"Well that went well." Kaku said. "Now everyone thinks Alvida is too pressuring for the youngest of the group."

Lucci sighed. "It seems that using the first three was a bad choice on her part. They already know her and no doubt warned the others about her. But to actually pressure a child like that. And that girl from yesterday just made the popularity polls increase instead of keeping it slow or decreasing."

"Ah, but you're working on questions to ask Zoro-san, correct?"

"I can't help but feel that there's something about him that's off."

"Oh?"

"Remember that you went through the trouble to tell me that he couldn't speak. And yet when we had our sound off battle he sang!"

"I see… You want to know what other things he could be hiding…"

"Yes… and something else I been a bit curious about…"

"What's that?"

Lucci grinned. "Just how close he and that brat are really."

Kaku chuckled. "Jealous are we?"

"Not really, but I want him to suffer a bit longer, but that guy seems to bring him back from that."

"I think Alvida did a nice job when she interviewed him that one time."

"Yes, that was quite amusing to watch. I can see he hasn't forgotten, that's good to know."

Unknown to the two, there was a small girl with a camcorder there and took the whole thing. But fortunately she didn't know what they were talking about and didn't know that the camcorder was on before walking away to find her mother, which she then realized she had it on and turned it off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next few were more or less a bit damaging. Brook really did try to keep the 'may I see your panties' line from being on the air, but the questions about his age, style of dress, and the fact he did a lot of classical music as well as folk music before he joined the group were enough to falter his happy mood. Next up was Robin, who was calm and collected throughout the interview, and even got Alvida feeling irritated with her around. Then it was Franky, which the group, mainly Nami, begged him to wear pants and he complied easily as he good humorously answered each questions with a laugh and got the audience to laugh when he does his poses.

"These guys are unreal…" Lucci said from the sidelines while Kaku chuckled out of the humor of it all.

"Monkey-san sure knows how to pick his friends…"

"They practically fell at his lap." Lucci corrected. "It's crazy that he'd recover this quickly. After what I did to him…"

"But tomorrow is going to be the last show." He mentioned. "And it's with Roronoa-san."

"And Alvida has all the questions she needs to hinder that smug pride of his."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It has to work!" He said, eyes narrowed at the woman who was wrapping the show up. "Alvida is only letting these guys go off easy… I asked her to target only the guitarist, because it's because of him that brat made a speedy recovery and give him some kind of hope to beat me!"

"You're really aiming to hurt him, aren't you?"

The little girl, for the past few shows has been video tapping the two, finding them quite interesting and their conversations are mysterious, and, being a child, stayed in her hiding place and listen into the adult converstation.

1-2-3-4

Back on the ground studio, Franky was laughing up a storm.

"That woman can't make me upset! She had nothing on Sunny!"

"This is really strange…" Ace said suddenly.

"What's strange?" Chopper asked.

"Alvida is usually a bit more ruthless than this… But the questions she asked you guys that would make you tick and what not."

"She upsetted some of us, you know." Nami said, still remembering her interview.

"I know, I know… But this isn't like her is what I'm saying."

"He's right, I remember nearly shitting my pants when I first talk to her." Sanji admitted. "Just after I complemented her on how she looked, she downright pounded onto my pride as a gentleman and asked me question after question about how I usually act around my group and fans. Then she went deeper to know my childhood and all of that." He shivered. "I didn't get a wink of sleep that week."

"So why is she holding back?" Brook asked, also feeling the sting from his interview.

"No idea, that's what's bothering me."

The group was silent for a moment when Zoro yawned. He had been asleep the whole time they were talking.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy announced loudly, which was annoying to some of the other members but it seemed to get the other's attention.

"Hm?" Zoro acknowledged the other as he looked at the group, and noted the heavy atmosphere. "Who died?"

"No one!" Luffy said loudly once again.

"Why the hell are you so loud Luffy!" Nami said loudly.

"So Zoro can hear my vibrations."

"Eh?"

"You know sound waves?"

"Yeah…"

Zoro had to grin as he watched the teen try to explain to the younger female of the group.

"Well, we know that Zoro knows music by vibrations, but vibrations are everywhere. And the louder the sound the stronger the sound waves are. So when I was being loud, it's so he can 'hear' me."

The group was silent for a moment before resuming their dinner, accepting the singer's explaination of the reason for him being louder than usual.

"Just don't do it too often…" Nami simply said as she ate her salad.

"Right!" He simply said as he engulfed his steak burger.

"We really need to work on some songs…" Ace said.

"I got some written up in the studio room." Zoro said, reading everyone's lips before he took a bite of his own burger. "It's not fully complete though."

"Thanks Zoro, we'll work on that after your interview tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he finished his burger. "I better sleep early then, seeing that I'm the last one to face the woman from hell."

"Probably a good idea." Nami said. "She can exhaust anyone that goes up there it seems."

"I'm fine though…" Franky said as he felt Robin's hand on his and saw her smiling up at him.

Luffy looked after Zoro's retreating back as he finished his burger as well and followed the other up.

"Luffy?" Ace said but the other didn't hear him. "Huh… That's strange…"

"Luffy's been really attached to Zoro lately…" Usopp said. "A bit more than usual."

"I noticed that too." Sanji said as he finished his noddles. "But I'm not bothered in the least."

"I'm not either, but still… didn't you guys noticed that Luffy acted a little strange around Zoro?"

"Not really." Ace said. "He's probably just worried about him is all. I mean Zoro wouldn't leave Luffy's side after his interview. That alone tells me that he cares for him as much as I do." He finished up his stir-fry, before falling asleep all of a sudden.

Everyone was used to the strange sleeping routine and waited for five minutes before Ace was wide awake again.

"And besides, Zoro is a good guy as far as I'm concerned. Which is exactly what he needs right now."

1-2-3-4

Meanwhile, Luffy followed the other to one of the rooms, when the other turned to look at him.

"Something on your mind, Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head. "I just felt like following you…"

Zoro tilted his head to the side, but he held out his hand for the other to grab and they found a room with a couch and some futons on the ground. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Luffy shook his head as he held onto the other's arm.

Zoro walked over to the couch and let the other sit on his lap and just held him close, rubbing his back like a parent with a sick child.

The teen didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it. He liked being close to the other like this, just listening to the other's heartbeat against his ear. To him, listening to that life clock is better than any lullaby sung as he started to drift to sleep. And the comforting gesture just made it all the more relaxing to him as he fell into an easy sleep.

Zoro didn't mind that the other stuck onto him like tree sap, especially since he knew that as long as the other continued to do so, he knows that the other trusts him without question or reason, but simply because. He was also getting attached to his lead singer, but he knows that this was just some odd friendship they have and he was okay with that. As long as the other was happy, he was going to let him.

Once he realized the other was asleep, he placed him on the futon nearest to the couch, tucked him in, and laid back onto the couch and fell to a fitful sleep as well, getting prepared for the last interview.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"And welcome back to Alvida's Confessions! And here's your host! Alvida!" Called out the announcer as the camera zoomed in on a woman who is quite beautiful with ivory pale skin molded like a Greek statue, dark brunette hair that went down to her back, eyes like dark chocolate and lips like rose petals that reveal pearl white teeth.

"Hello, and welcome back to the show. Tonight we're going to interview the last of the group, Nakama Voice, and all of us know who he is by now." She said with a false sweet smile. "Let's welcome Roronoa Zoro!"

There was a loud applause when Zoro entered the studio room, waved with an easy smile, and sat down on the couch that the other members were forced to sit before.

"So, Roronoa-san, are you familiar with this show?"

"I've seen enough of you tormenting everyone else to know." Zoro said bluntly.

"Oh, of couse! How silly of me!" She said with a fake laugh before thinking. 'I'm going to enjoy torturing this bastard!' She smiled as she got her cards up. "Now then! Let's start off easy."

"Fine." He said as he relaxed on the chair and looking bored already.

"What was it like when you were a child?"

Zoro grinned. "I was an orphan for the longest time and was never adopted. But when I heard Luffy, before he got himself a talented group, I felt at ease most of the time. Yeah, I became one of his fans, and when I heard that there was an opening for some talent for another member, I signed up and I was on my way back when some jerk hit me and left me there to die."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the studio as Zoro continued as if he didn't notice.

"Obviously I lived through that, but the experience made me lose my voice. But at that time I learned to play guitar, so that wasn't much of an issue."

"I see, anything else that could hinder your ability to be part of the music business?"

At the studio, the group were dead silent, fearing that the other wouldn't answer.

Zoro grinned. "I'm deaf."

The studio now had a heavy atmosphere followed by a 'WTF?' response.

"So… you can't hear… at all?" Alvida asked, not really sure what to make of the guy.

"Not a peep." He said coolly like it wasn't a big deal. "And if you're wondering how I can understand you, I can read lips very well. And as far as music goes, I rely on vibrations of my guitar and memorizing the music notes that I and the group make together."

"Uh huh…" Alvida said as she placed the cards down, seeing that she won't need them. "And why is it that you can gauge your tone of voice to sing without listening to your own voice?"

"Like I told you, through vibrations." He said easily as he placed a hand on his throat. "You can easily feel it. Every tone has a different vibration, just like a guitar has different string thickness or a piano's. By knowing my own vibrations, I can cue in on what pitch and tone to use when I have to sing in a song. With this I will know what's exactly wrong if I happen to get the wrong pitch. A lot of singers have the problem of over practicing their voice to the point where their voices get raspy and can't sing for a certain period of time."

The atmosphere changed to that of awed curiousity.

"But what if someone is trying to get your attention?"

Zoro laughed. "All they have to do is yell and I can sense their sound waves."

"Sound waves?"

"Air born vibrations. Bats are a great example of this, because at night they have limited vision, but they make a sound and if there's food nearby, their sound bounces off of their prey and follow that to find their food. With me, when someone yells out for my attention, those sound waves gets to my eardrum, giving it a hollow echo. So even though I don't hear the person's voice, I can assume they're getting my attention, especially if they're getting louder."

"How do you know which person is trying to get your attention?"

"Every tone is unique. For example, Nami and Robin are both female and I assume you know their voices are different, correct?"

Alvida nodded, a bit curious to learn more but also put off because this isn't what she planned to do at all.

"Well for me, it's also the same thing. Nami's voice is a little higher than Robin's and there's a unique tone that shows that she's the demanding type. Robin's is smoother with an airy tone."

"I see… What a mysterious ability you have."

"Thanks, I take great pride in it."

1-2-3-4

In the background, both Lucci and Kaku were stumped.

'That bastard!' Lucci thought. 'He's mocking us by being unaffected and being actually truthful about that!'

"Lucci, calm down…" Kaku whispered. "Alvida still has a lot of questions to ask him."

"You're right…" He said as he continued to watch.

1-2-3-4

"Okay… Let's see what other questions we can ask you." Alvida said as she looked through her cards, taking out the ones that were either answered or not going to bother using and looked at the other in the eye.

"What's your relationship with each of the members?" She asked innocently.

"Ace is like an older brother with the bad case of worrying over about everyone, Franky is like a crazy cousin that you like to have around for a laugh and a good time, Robin is like another cousin that you can't get no matter how hard you try, Brook is like a fun uncle that brings life to the party, Chopper is like a cute little brother that you just can't help think he's cute, Usopp is like a brother that's a bit on the clingy side but he makes great stories and is very creative in many ways, Nami is like an annoying sister but you can't help but feel some kind of respect of her strength, and Sanji…" He chuckled a bit. "Sanji is like a brother you love to hate but hate to love, but at the end of the day we end up having bumps the size of oranges by Nami." He took a moment to laugh at that along with the audience, finding this humorous as well. "As for Luffy…" He looked serious. "Like Ace, I feel protective of him and if I ever see him cry or hurt…" He looked at the woman straight in her eyes. "They have better be lucky not to find me alone, because I'm not afraid of the consequences."

"What if the consequences break you?" Alvida asked, getting scared of the man before her.

"Like I said, 'I'm not afraid'…" He continued to stare at the woman before closing his eyes and sighed. "Anymore questions?"

She started to fumble with her cards, but then placed all of them on the table. "There's no more questions to be discussed at this time…"

"Okay." He said as he got up. "Thank you for inviting me here, I got a lot out of my chest."

"You're welcome… Thank you for coming."

"No problem. You know where to find me if you have any more questions." He said as he got up and walked out of the shocked silence studio.

1-2-3-4

When he got back to the studio, with some help from the taxi driver, he was immediately hugged by Luffy. "Luffy? Everything okay?" He asked as everyone else came up.

"You were amazing out there!" Chopper said.

"Showed that bitch who's boss!" Franky said with a laugh.

"And the part where you refered us as your family," Ace said as he did the 'okay' sign. "That was damn sweet!"

Zoro smiled. "I meant it you know…" He said as everyone looked at him. "Like I said, I was an orphan and was never adopted…" He looked at everyone and smiled. "This may sound stupid coming from me, but I see all of you as family. A bit crazy and a bit dysfunctional, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Chopper cried and hugged the man along with Luffy, then Ace joined in, followed by a brawling Franky and Brook.

Nami shook her head, but she had a grin on her face. "For once, I completely agree with you." She said mostly to herself as she looked over at the others, who had smiles on their faces and the air just felt better, as if they were able to breathe again.

"Guys! I can't breathe! Damn it!" Zoro called out as he was being crushed by the hugs he was getting.


	26. Chapter 26

Since I got this done for awhile, I may as well update it and let you guys read it. So now you guys got your sixth one here. Again, sorry for the long wait, you know how it is...

* * *

Chapter 26

"Lucci! You're doing that pitch thing again!" Kuro called out from the studio booth.

Lucci growled as he purposely put it at the highest pitch, nearly hurting everyone's eardrums.

"Lucci-san, we know you're pissed off about the failure of the show, but do we have to suffer through it as well?" Kuro asked, seeing his client acting like a child was just getting on his nerves.

"That son of a bitch!" He called out as he took his guitar off and slammed it on the floor before walking out of the studio.

Everyone didn't stop him as they stood there, enjoying the moment of silence before Kaku got up.

"I better make sure he doesn't hurt himself." He said as he exited out of the recording room.

Kaku headed to the living room and heard a few crashes coming from there and waited outside to let the other vent. When he didn't hear another shuffle, he took a cautious peek and saw the other on the couch, surrounding by the destruction that he was sure Kuro would flip out later. "Hey." He said as he entered, moving some broken shards to the side.

Lucci didn't respond as he sat there, staring at the floor.

Kaku crossed the room and stood in front of the man. "Hey, look at it this way, we know he can't hear well, and these vibration things don't go in singles, so he must get horrid headaches. And not a lot a people like grumpy celebrities, but they make for great gossip and what not."

Lucci lifted his head up enough to look at the man in the eye. "Shut up…" He said as he grabbed a handful of the other's shirt and pulled him down so that they were eye level.

Kaku didn't seem afraid as the other switched places, him on the couch and Lucci above him. From there Lucci kissed him, roughly and heatedly, as he felt the man's hands hastily took off his shirt and felt around. 'It's going to be one of those days…' He thought as the other parted from the kiss in order to bite his shoulder.

1-2-3-4

After about an hour, Kaku groaned at the pain he received. "Man… I know you're pissed an all, but you could've used some lube of some form…" He said as he looked at the man, nude and sitting at the edge of the couch.

"Sorry…" He said quietly.

Kaku sighed as he laid back down on the couch, seeing that he won't be able to move for some time. "I understand, you're pissed, and I don't mind a blind rage sex."

"You mean rape?"

"If it were anyone else other than me."

Lucci chuckled. "You're even more of a twisted son of a bitch than I am."

"Maybe, but that's because I like you that much to not see it that way." He said with a chuckle. "Even though I'm not going to be walking normal anytime soon, it was well worth it."

Lucci looked at the other before leaning over and kissed the other's back. "It still doesn't change the fact that green haired bastard is pissing me off."

"Is it too early to hurt them?"

Lucci took a moment to think about this before he lightly bit the other's neck and whispering. "If they reach to the top five, then you can have your fun with him."

Kaku grinned. "I do have a fascination for him, I must admit. Much like what you did with Luffy."

"Luffy's a scrawny kid, this guy is a new ball game."

"Either way… it'll be fun." He said with a grin similar to a predator's. "Don't you agree?"

Lucci grinned as well. "You've spent way too much time with me." This was responded with the other laughing.

1-2-3-4

On Thousand Sunny, Zoro shivered and woke up from his morning nap. 'What the hell was that about?' He thought as he tried to get back to his nap, but found that he couldn't. He also felt suddenly cold and nervous. 'Must be coming down with something…' He got up and walked around, hopefully the feeling would go away, but it just became worse. 'The hell!'

"Zoro!" Luffy called out loudly.

Zoro, despite other vibrations going on around him, recognized one vibration and turned to see Luffy jump and he quickly braced himself for the impact known as the falling teen. Once he caught the teen, the feeling he was getting suddenly disappeared as he felt the other giggle before outright laughing. Seeing the other laugh made him laugh as well, though he was annoyed with the surprise attack. 'Oh well, at least that damn feeling is gone.' He thought as he calmed down from laughing. "What's going on Luffy? You're energetic this morning."

"I don't know." Luffy said with a shrug. "I just felt like jumping you and seeing you smile."

The man couldn't help but to smile at that as he trapped the other in a head lock. "Is that so?" He said as he gave the other a noggie.

"Zoro!" He called out, but he was laughing too much to make it sound like he wanted out.

"Would both of you be quiet!" Nami called out. "Some of us would like a quiet morning!"

"I didn't catch that." Zoro said.

"She told us to be quiet." Luffy said as he nuzzled against the other's chest. "But I don't wanna!"

Zoro chuckled at the childness of the singer. "We better find your brother then, we have to figure out the songs anyway."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered happily as he latched himself onto the other. "Let's go!"

"Use your own feet!"

"But Zoro's strong and warm!"

Zoro blushed as he looked at the other's happy and eager puppy face, which made him cave in and carried the teen to the recording studio part of the ship. 'One of these days I got to learn to not let that face get to me.'


End file.
